


In Unexpected Places

by bigblueboxat221b



Category: Come From Away - Sankoff & Hein
Genre: Diane POV, Everyone Knows Everyone In Newfoundland, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Musicals, Sharing a Bed, Some discussion of 9/11, Stranded, kindness of strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 03:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21246722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigblueboxat221b/pseuds/bigblueboxat221b
Summary: When Diane finally contacts her sister, she discovers her son David is safe - and he's also stranded in Newfoundland. Needing something to do, she is determined to go to where he is and see him with her own eyes.And Nick can't let her go on her own.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely readers,  
There is one small section of this story in which Nick sees the news before Diane and he explains what's happened in the US while they've been waiting on the planes. It's not graphic but it's there. I'm going to publish that short section as a separate chapter, so you can skip chapter 2 and not miss anything if it's something you'd rather not read. <3
> 
> Disclaimer: This is not RPF  
While Nick and Diane in the musical are based on real people, this story is set strictly in the fictional representation of them in the musical, ‘Come From Away’. I haven’t done any research into their personal lives, and anything further than what is canon in the musical is completely made up, with the exception of some geographical details. This is not intended to represent the real life couple in any way, their thoughts, attitudes or actions. It’s just my brain saying, ‘what if?’, as it does to every story that resonates with me.

“I need to find a phone,” Diane said, her voice betraying her anxiety. Now that they were finally off the plane, she wanted nothing more than to call David. Find out if he was safe. His flight was coming into the United States; she had no idea if he had been stranded back in London, landed safely, or…but she wouldn’t allow herself to think of the alternative.

She needed to call him.

The line for payphones at the airport was impossibly long, but she joined it anyway. Everyone around her looked at she felt; tired, in shock, faces drawn with worry. A few people were crying, some were arguing in low voices with their companions. Diane envied them, in a way. They had someone to talk to. Someone to fight with, and as the people in front of her finally hugged each other, someone to comfort and be comforted by in return.

She didn’t know a soul here. She was alone, and she was helpless.

There had been that man on the plane, what was his name…Nick. The Englishman. He’d been awkward, but kind, and somehow she missed him. At least he would be a familiar face in this sea of strangers. Time passed, though she had no idea how long; enough time for her back to grow sore, for the small child in front of her to fall asleep on her father’s shoulder. For her mind to go numb wondering where her son was. For her body to run dry of tears.

A low rumble started ahead of her; there was some kind of commotion close to the phones. The words were barely audible, but the message passed like wildfire down the line.

“I’m sorry, payphones are out of order!”

“The phones’re broken!”

“It’s not working!”

“What? I have to call my dad!”

“Are there other phones?”

The message passed around Diane, people behind her picking it up and passing it along as she tried to wrap her mind around it. The line disintegrated, shoulders dropping with fatigue and frustration as people looked around helplessly. A young man in some kind of uniform was walking along the line, asking people to move on towards the far end of the terminal where buses would take them out to shelters.

Diane nodded automatically, moving with the crowd for a few moments until she had to stop and sit. She was shaking, with what she didn’t know; she was tired, worried, disoriented, and she couldn’t remember the last time she’d eaten. It was probably a combination of everything, she thought.

“Can I help you with anything?” It was the same young man as earlier. He was sitting beside her, and though his face was sympathetic, Diane knew he really meant, ‘you need to keep moving’.

“No, I’m fine,” she replied, with as much of a smile as she could muster. “Buses this way?”

“Yes, ma’am,” he said.

She stood, blinking at the lack of people. She must be one of the last ones out of the airport. How strange to think so many people had passed through here already today, Diane thought as she walked slowly towards the doors. It must be deserted almost any other day of the year. Oddly, she wondered where Nick had ended up. They’d left the plane together, but in all the confusion in the airport, they’d lost each other. She hoped he was alright. It felt like a loss, even though they’d barely spoken.

When she finally found a seat on a bus, it was a relief to be sitting down. Nobody was talking, the air numb with fatigue. The darkness outside was complete, and a clear sky showed far more stars than she was used to seeing. Automatically she searched for the Little Dipper, until she realised they were so far north it probably wouldn’t be visible from here. Astronomy wasn’t her strong suit, but she didn’t recognise any of the constellations above.

Just another unfamiliar detail, she thought to herself. What she wouldn’t give for just one small thing, something she recognised…

“Mind if I sit here?”

She turned, blinking for a moment as though Nick might be an apparition. She’d wished and now here it was, a familiar face, tenuous though the description might be – but his face was still kind, despite the tiredness she could see there, and he was smiling at her.

“Nick!” she exclaimed as he sat down. “I thought we’d lost you!”

Their small conversation was no less awkward than on the plane – his joke about being off his medication made her wince – but he was kind enough to remember she’d been worried about someone flying today. Even if he did think it was her husband.

“My…” she began, “Oh! No, I…” Diane swallowed, unable to continue to explaining that it was her son she was worried about. “Can we just not talk about that? I haven’t been able to get to a phone!”

“I’m sorry,” he said, immediately contrite. “I’ll help you find a phone when we get…wherever we’re going.”

“You don’t know either?” Diane asked.

“No,” he said. “I heard someone say they were taking people to shelters, but that could mean almost anything.”

Diane nodded. She didn’t care right now as long as there were phones. Plenty of phones so that she wouldn’t have to wait forever to call David.

“That airport is huge,” she said, more for something to say than anything else. She just couldn’t keep sitting here silently thinking about her son. “But there are hardly any lights out here.”

“Yes,” Nick replied. “I wonder how they’re finding space for everyone?”

The driver must have heard them, because he said, “No, Gander’s too small for everyone. Some o’the buses are running people out to farther towns. Gambo and Appleton are closest, then Lewisporte, Norris Arm and Glenwood. Further, if we need to.”

“So where are _we_ going?” Diane asked, almost timidly.

“Gander Academy,” their driver said immediately. “The elementary school. They’ll take good care o’you, I can tell you that.”

“Thank you,” Diane said, for a lack of anything else. She still wasn’t sure what exactly was going on, and the worry about David pulsed inside her with every breath.

Their bus was the last to arrive at the school, as far as Diane could see. As they disembarked, she and Nick remained close. She glanced up at him as they walked slowly into the foyer of the school, comforted by his tall presence. There were people everywhere, some working, most with the more dishevelled look of the plane people.

“Let me show you where you’ll be sleeping,” the kind woman whose name Diane had missed said, “and there are two TVs set up in the cafeteria so’s you can see what’s happened for yourself.”

The group from their bus followed her slowly down the hall, and Diane found Nick walking with her.

“If you wouldn’t mind,” Nick said, as they approached the classroom designated for them, “we could find somewhere to peg down together.”

“That would be nice,” Diane replied. She tried to return his smile, but couldn’t. “A familiar face is…good at the moment.”

“Yes,” Nick said. “I agree.”

People were milling around, but Nick walked immediately over to one of the wide gym mats close to the corner of the large classroom. “Here?” he asked.

“Sure,” Diane replied. “Are we just leaving our things here?”

“Looks like it,” Nick said, looking around. “It might be wise to take our documents, though.”

Diane agreed, leaving her plane pillow and blanket next to her carry-on bag, but hooking her handbag over her shoulder. Nick left his beside hers, removing his wallet, passport and ticket and tucking them into the inner pocket of his jacket.

“Shall we find some phones?” Nick said. “Or do you want to find out what’s happened first?”

“Phone,” Diane replied, holding back a sob. “Please.”

“Okay,” Nick said. “There seem to be a lot of people in the foyer, perhaps we can find someone there to help us.”

It took a few moments for Diane to realise why that sounded so comforting. He’d use the plural pronoun, she realised as they approached the main foyer again. It was ‘us’, not ‘you’, and for some reason that small thing made her feel so much better.

“I need a phone,” Diane said, when a local woman approached them. “Please.”

“Phones are over there,” the woman said. “There’s a line, I’m afraid, so we’re askin’ people to keep their calls short. Just checkin’ on loved ones, makin’ sure everyone’s okay.”

“Thank you,” Diane replied, and she saw Nick nod to the woman before joining the line alongside Diane.

“Are you hungry?” Nick asked as they stood in the line. There was a bank of phones, she could see, and although the line was long, it was moving, albeit slowly. Her anxiety eased a little, and she took a deep breath.

“No thank you,” Diane said. “Maybe after,” she waved at the phone.

“I’ll get us some water, then,” Nick murmured. “I’ll come back.”

“Okay,” Diane replied, trying for a smile. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Nick smiled a little before leaving. Diane wrapped her arms around herself, allowing her mind to drift, hoping to ease her anxiety. She moved up fractionally when she could, but it felt like a while before Nick returned.


	2. TW: Nick explains what happened in the US on 9/11

His face was grey with shock when he handed her a bottle of water.

“What?” she asked.

“I saw…” he swallowed hard. “The news is on. It’s just covering…what happened.” His hands were shaking, she could see, and the fear bloomed anew in her stomach. Not just for her son, but the rest of the world…what was happening?

“What?” Diane asked. When he didn’t answer, she asked again, “Nick. What happened?”

“You…you should talk to David first,” he said. “Do you remember where he was flying from?”

“London,” Diane replied immediately. Without thinking she laid one hand on his arm. “Nick, please…”

He looked at her, eyes unsure. He swallowed. “Two planes in New York were…hijacked. They think. But they crashed into the World Trade Centre buildings. Probably on purpose.”

“Oh my God,” Diane whispered. She heard someone gasp. The world swayed, and her hand on Nick’s arm tightened.

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly. A long beat of silence, and he added awkwardly, “The planes…they’re pretty sure they originated in America. So flights from Europe are probably…”

“Safe,” Diane said. It felt too selfish for words that she was slightly relieved to hear him say it. So many people not knowing about their loved ones…

“There’s more,” Nick said, “They collapsed. They’re gone.”

“The buildings?” Diane said, feeling her eyes widen in shock. Nick nodded mutely. “All those people…” she said, tears coming to her eyes again.

“And,” Nick said, just as Diane thought he was done, “another plane crashed into the Pentagon, and there’s reports of another in Pennsylvania…they don’t know yet. But that’s why they grounded everything. Nothing in North America is flying except military. I think. That’s what I saw, at least.”

His voice trailed off.

The woman behind Diane had been listening, her gasps punctuating Nick’s words, and Diane turned to her, their eyes meeting in horror. After a long moment, Diane turned to look at Nick.

She tried to open her water, but her hands were shaking. Nick took it, twisting the lid before handing it back.

“Thank you,” she said, taking a sip automatically then moving up as the line shortened incrementally.


	3. Chapter 3

Nick stood in silence with her as the line moved slowly, but finally, she was next in line. Her heart was pounding now, and she glanced up at Nick for reassurance.

“Would you like me to stay? Or I can give you some space,” he said awkwardly.

“Stay,” she said tightly, “please.”

He nodded, and as the man ahead of her returned the receiver and moved away, she stepped forward.

Her hand hesitated over the receiver. Who should she try first? David might not be at home. If he was safe but somewhere else, who would he call?

The answer came to her immediately.

Her sister. Alison was more or less the only family they had, and he would certainly contact her if he could.

Another deep breath, and Diane picked up the phone, dialling her sister’s number, unfamiliarly long with the international and local area codes added.

It only rang once before it connected. “Yes?”

“It’s Diane,” she said, feeling tears threaten.

“Oh my God, are you alright?” Alison asked, the relief palpable in her voice.

“I’m fine,” Diane blurted. “Where’s David?” She couldn’t bring herself to ask more – surely Alison would understand she needed to know.

“He’s fine,” Alison said immediately.

“Oh, thank God,” Diane said, the words practically a sob. She pressed her hand to her face, drawing a shaky breath. “Where…”

“His flight was diverted,” Alison said. “I don’t know exactly where he is, but he’s safe on the ground in Iceland.”

“Iceland?” Diane repeated.

“Wait! No!” Alison said. “Newfoundland.”

“Newfoundland?” Diane repeated again. “Are you sure?”

“Canada,” Alison said. “He called from a plane, he’d been sitting there for hours, but he couldn’t talk. That was hours ago, though. He didn’t know if he’d be able to call again.”

“Newfoundland,” Diane said again, her brain close to shutting down. “I’m in Newfoundland.”

“You are?” Alison asked in astonishment. “Really?”

“Yes!” Diane said, heart thumping hard. “Are you sure that’s where he is?”

“Yes,” Alison assured her. “I’m sure.”

“But…where?” Diane asked. “Did he tell you where?”

“No,” Alison said. “He was still in the plane. At the airport.”

Diane took a deep breath, and her conversation with the driver of their bus came back to her. “But…they’re taking people to half a dozen towns. How will I know where he is?”

“He’s safe, Diane,” Alison said. “He said he’d call me again if he could. I can tell him you’re safe, but I have no idea how to let him know-”

“What flight was he on?” Diane interrupted. “I can find him. I know which towns, people can help me…”

“Diane,” her sister started.

“No!” Diane said. “If he’s close I have to find him. I have to see him.” She could feel herself getting upset, but couldn’t help it. So much was out of her control here, but this was something tangible. Something she could do. The receiver slipped a little, and she felt a hand coming to pick it up. It was Nick.

“Hello?” he said into the receiver. Diane blinked at him, her mind whirring out of time. She needed to find David.

_Find David, find David…_

Nick listened for a few moments, then spoke to Alison for a few more, then hung up.

“Come on,” Nick said to Diane, and she stood, his hand on her elbow guiding her away from the telephones. He must have found chairs because she was sitting down, he behind her. “I have to find him,” Diane said as they sat. “If he’s close…”

“I hope you don’t mind,” Nick said, “I spoke to your sister.”

“Alison,” Diane whispered.

“Yes,” he said. “She gave me your son’s flight number.” He paused. “I apologise, I thought he was your husband.”

“Not married,” Diane said automatically. “Not for a long time.”

Nick nodded. “David was on British Airways flight 802,” he said. His expression turned uncomfortable. “She made me promise to accompany you if you decided to do…” he paused. “Something stupid. Her words, not mine.”

“That sounds like her,” Diane said. She looked at him. “You don’t have to, it’s fine…”

“No,” Nick replied. “I would have offered, even without Alison’s insistence.”

“You might regret that,” Diane murmured. She felt it well up in her again as she added, “I have no idea where he is. It could take days to find out which town, and if there are people spread out they might not even-”

“Diane,” Nick interrupted gently, “it’s fine.” He smiled a little, realising he’d echoed her words. “What else do we have to do here?” he winced as he realised what he’d said. “That’s not what I meant. I mean, I don’t have anything else important. I can help.” He shrugged self-consciously. “I want to help.”

“Really?” Diane asked in astonishment. Nick nodded. “Thank you,” she said.

“But first,” Nick told her, “We should eat something.”

Diane made to protest, but Nick countered, “We know he’s safe. So we can eat while we start looking.”

She paused, but reluctantly acknowledge that he had a point. “Fine,” she said. “Is there food in the cafeteria?”

“Yes,” Nick said, and she was already walking before he could catch up and say, “they also have the news. It’s…hard to watch.” She slowed at the thought, glancing at him uncertainly.

“I need to see it,” she said. “At least once.”

He nodded. “I’ll come with you,” he said.

It was worse than she thought it could be, the visceral reaction at seeing the footage making her regret the sandwiches she’d eaten immediately before. Tears spilled automatically, and she found Nick’s hand gripping hers as she watched the same scenes over and over, unable to turn away.

“I can’t watch this anymore,” she whispered eventually.

“Okay,” Nick said, and they walked away from the televisions. She breathed deeply, the grief for her country and the world permeating her soul. Helplessness crept up, and she pushed it firmly down. No. She was going to find her son. That was something she could do.

Another deep breath, and a familiar face caught Diane’s eye.

“Excuse me,” Diane said, stopping the woman who had first greeted them. “I spoke to my sister and my son’s flight was diverted here. Is there any way I can find out where he might be?”

“Your son’s flight?” the woman repeated. “Well, the Red Cross might know.”

“Okay,” Diane said immediately. “Where can I find them?”

The woman looked at her closely, then grabbed a young woman who was walking past. “This is Annette. Give her the information and she’ll go to the Red Cross for you.” She gave Diane a kind look. “You should go and try to get some rest.” She tried to protest, but the woman was gently adamant. “When Annette finds him, you’ll want to be rested enough to go to him right away.”

Diane sighed. “You’re right,” she said, though the admission almost brought her to tears. She wanted action, not rest, even if a few hours’ sleep would be more beneficial in the long run. Nick’s hand crept into hers again, and she curled her fingers around his gratefully.

“Do you have a bed?” the woman asked.

“Yes,” Nick answered for them. “We’ve found space.”

“Well, see if you and your wife can get some sleep,” she said kindly, before leaving them with Annette.

“Ah, we’re not married,” Diane said awkwardly to Annette.

“Oh,” Annette said. “I’m sorry. Um, I’m not entirely sure how I can help.” She looked at them with a smile. “What do you need?”

Diane spent a few moments explaining, giving David’s full name and his flight number. Annette asked where they were sleeping, and fortunately Nick remembered; the fatigue was finally catching up with her and her brain felt slow.

“I’ll come and find you as soon as I find out anything,” Annette said. “But there are a lot of people looking for information. I don’t know how long it will take.”

“Thank you,” Diane replied. She could hear the slur in her voice as she added, “You’re very kind.”

“Come on,” Nick said. “Let’s lie down for a while.”

They passed the bathrooms, and Diane stopped in briefly; they’d picked up toothbrushes and toothpaste with their meals, so at least her mouth felt clean.

Back in the classroom, Nick was waiting for her, having visited the men’s at the same time, and they walked slowly down the hall together. The late hour and lack of new arrivals were helping ease the bustle and it was markedly quieter as they turned into their classroom.

“Do you need anything?” Nick asked quietly.

“No,” Diane replied. They settled on their mat. It seemed narrower than she remembered, so Nick was closer than she anticipated he’d be. The room wasn’t exactly quiet or dark; at least fifty people were bedded down here, and the corridor lights still burned, but it was dim enough for sleep to begin to creep in. “Thank you. You’ve been…” she yawned, “wonderful.”

“Goodnight,” Nick said.

“Goodnight,” Diane whispered.

+++

When she woke, Diane blinked. She was…where was she? Some things were vaguely familiar but the details were off. Sunlight streamed through the window but at the wrong angle; the blanket was heavy, but it scratched in a way her duvet didn’t.

Canada.

She was in Canada.

The rest of the previous day came flooding back, including the images she’d seen on the television late in the evening. And then, of course, there was David. He was fine, and somewhere in Newfoundland, like her.

She had to go to him.

With a start, Diane sat up. She had no idea how long she’d slept, but it must have been hours. The sun was high enough to tell her it wasn’t early, even in this unfamiliar place. Glancing over, she could see Nick still sleeping. He didn’t stir as she pushed the blanket off and picked up her carry-on bag, and with a flash of guilt she headed out of the room without him.

Hesitating, Diane turned towards the bathrooms. Brushing her teeth and hair and doing her makeup made her feel better, and she blinked at her reflection. She really should go back to Nick. He had been so kind and had gone so far out of his way to help her the previous day. It felt ungrateful to go off today without him.

When she returned he was sitting on the edge of their mat, hand still sliding his glasses onto his nose. His expression was confused, but when he saw Diane his expression cleared.

“I wasn’t sure if you’d headed out without me,” he said, and her guilt intensified.

“Just to the bathroom,” she told him, returning her bag to the end of the mat. “But I would like to go and see if Annette could find out where David might be.”

“Certainly,” Nick said, and stood up. “Would you mind…I could come with you, if you’d like.”

“Oh, yes please,” Diane replied. She hadn’t realised how much she actually wanted Nick to come until he offered.

“Okay,” he smiled. Standing up, he stretched then looked at Diane. “Shall we go?”

“Yes,” Diane said. “I don’t know where we might find her, though.” When they stopped outside the room, she paused, not sure which direction to turn.

“She said if we asked at the desk in the foyer, whoever was there would know,” Nick supplied.

“Did she?” Diane asked in astonishment.

“Yes,” Nick replied, looking down at her. “Right at the end. I think you were quite tired by then.”

“I was,” Diane murmured. She turned for the foyer. “Good thing you were there,” she said.

Nick smiled back, but didn’t say anything.

When they arrived, there was a queue, and even that short wait made Diane restless. By the time they’d arrived at the front, she was fiddling nervously with her locket, thumbnail clicking it open and closed.

“Hello,” the woman there greeted them. “I’m Rachel. What can I do for you?”

Diane explained who she was and what Annette had offered. “So I was wondering if there was any news?”

Rachel nodded in understanding. “Let me see,” she said. There was a file of envelopes, and she sorted through until she found one. “Diane Grey?” she asked.

Diane’s heart skipped a beat, and she nodded. “Thank you,” she said. The envelope contained a single sheet of paper, with a summary of her request, and a note that Annette had contacted the Red Cross the previous evening.

There was nothing else.

“Sorry,” she said, when Rachel finished with the next person she was helping. “There’s…nothing here. It’s just a record of what Annette asked for.”

“If there’s nothing else, they haven’t heard anything,” Rachel said. “I’m sorry, I haven’t been here the whole time. But if the Red Cross call back, whoever takes the call will make a note here.” She looked sympathetic. “I’m sorry,” she said again. “I know it’s slow. We’re doing our best to keep track of everything.”

“Thank you,” Diane said. She returned the envelope to Rachel, who replaced it in the file. There was obviously nothing else she could do now.

“Nothing,” she said to Nick, who had been waiting for her. “Just…nothing.”

“Yet,” Nick said firmly. “And you know he’s safe.”

Diane nodded silently, biting her lip to stop crying. “I know,” she said finally. It didn’t stop her feeling helpless, though.

“If the rest of this island is anything like Gander they’ll be taking good care of him,” Nick added, obviously trying to find something to make her feel better.

Diane nodded again, but the tears came regardless of her efforts. Nick looked supremely uncomfortable, but his hand on her shoulder was a comfort.

“Should we find some breakfast?” Nick asked.

Diane nodded, pulling in a deep breath, pushing back the tears. “And coffee,” she said. “I’m still so tired.”

“Yes,” Nick replied. They moved slowly back to the cafeteria, and Diane ate…something. It was like cardboard in her mouth, but she knew she needed something in her stomach. She could feel Nick watching her, his eyes oddly protective.

“I should call Alison,” Diane said suddenly, her meal mostly finished. The idea energised her more than the food or coffee had. “David might have called her again. Maybe he left a message with her?”

“That’s a good idea,” Nick replied. He finished his coffee. “If it’s alright I will meet you at the phones.”

“Of course,” Diane replied. “I haven’t let you have a moment to yourself yet today.”

“I don’t mind,” Nick said. He smiled. “I’ll take your tray back, if you like.”

“Thank you,” Diane said. Now that she’d thought to call her sister, she wanted to do it as soon as possible. They stood up and went their separate ways, he back toward their classroom and she to the phones.

The line was long again, and Diane resigned herself to wait. It moved far more quickly than the previous evening, and it wasn’t until she was close to the front she realised there were dozens and dozens more phones than she remembered. It cut her wait right down, and she was dialling her sister’s number before Nick returned. He smiled briefly at her, standing back a little.

“Alison?” Diane asked as someone picked up, relieved to hear her sister’s voice again.

“Diane,” her sister exclaimed. “I’m so sorry about yesterday. Are you alright?”

“Yes,” Diane said, glancing at Nick. “I’m sorry, I’m just so worried about David.”

“I know,” Alison said. “I spoke to Nick, he seems lovely.”

“He’s been very helpful,” Diane agreed. “We’ve put in a request to the Red Cross for information about David, but they hav-”

“He called me back!” Alison said, cutting her off.

“He did?” Diane replied, relief flooding through her immediately. “What did he say? Is he alright?”

“He was taken to a town called…Lewisporte,” Alison said. “I wrote it down. He has no idea where that is, but he’s fine.”

“Where is he staying?” Diane asked, her heart thumping hard.

“I don’t know,” Alison said. “He couldn’t really talk. It was very late, he was on a bus, not long after I spoke to you. But he’s fine.”

“Okay,” Diane said. Her mind was racing.

“Please don’t tell me you’re going to do something stupid,” Alison begged.

“No,” Diane replied defensively. “But I need to see him.”

“Oh Di,” Alison sighed. “He’s fine, can’t you just-”

“No,” Diane said. This conversation was not helping her feel better; she could feel the anxiety rising as Alison tried to convince her not to try and find David. She had to _do_ something. “Look, I’m going to go.”

“Just take Nick with you,” Alison sighed. Diane could hear her resignation in her voice.

“I will,” Diane said. “Love you.”

“I love you too,” Alison said.

Diane hung up and took a deep breath. She realised there were people waiting so she stood up, but her mind was far more on the conversation with her sister than on where she was going. When she hit a wall she stopped, pressing one hand into the cool brick as her mind raced. How far was Lewisporte? Was it close? Could she get a bus, or a taxi? Was it as big as Gander? How many shelters would they have there?

She was still thinking when Nick materialised in front of her.

“Diane?” he asked. He was looking at her as she focused, but his gaze glanced over to the phones and his eyebrows rose. “More phones,” he murmured. “Are you done already?”

“Yes,” Diane said, distracted. “David rang Alison. Last night. He’s in Lewisporte.”

“Okay,” Nick replied uncertainly. “What does that mean?”

“I have no idea,” Diane said. “I don’t know where it is, or how far it is from here or if I can get there or…” she trailed off.

“Okay,” Nick said. “Lewisporte?” Diane nodded. “Well, we can figure that out. Let’s go and ask at the front desk again. She’ll be able to tell us where it is.”

Diane nodded, blinking back tears again, knowing her hands were shaking.

Nick hesitated, and he asked carefully, “I’m not sure if…would you like a hug?”

Diane nodded, turning into him without speaking. His arm came around her shoulders and she wrapped her arm around his back. It was more of a half hug, really; the side of her body pressed against his in the hall. He was warm and solid though, and she definitely felt better for his close presence.

“Thank you,” she murmured, easing away from him. She was surprised at the sense of loss when he moved aside. Was it that comfortable, having him close? She pushed the thought away. Finding David had to be her focus right now. She flashed a glance at Nick, who was looking at her sympathetically.

“Shall we ask then?” he asked.

“Yes,” Diane replied.

They walked together back to the foyer and joined the line again. Rachel recognised Diane, and she explained what Alison said.

“Well that’s good to hear,” Rachel said. She looked at Diane expectantly, not understanding what she wanted.

“Is it far?” Diane asked.

“Far?” Rachel repeated. She looked from Diane to Nick and back.

“To Lewisporte. I need to get there,” Diane told her. “I need to see him.”

Rachel blinked at her. “I’m not sure…” she started. “It’s about forty minutes. To drive.”

“There’s no bus?” Diane asked, heart sinking.

“No,” came the reply. “There’s no bus.”

“Taxi?” Diane asked.

“No, I’m sorry,” Rachel said. “You’d have to go by private car, I’m afraid.”

“Private car?” Diane repeated. “I’d have to rent a car?”

“Well, yes,” Rachel said. “Although I’m not sure how many might be available…” she trailed off. “Have you spoken to your son?”

“No,” Diane said. “But he told my sister that’s where he is.” She tried to smile but it felt wobbly.

Rachel looked at her for a long moment. “Okay,” she said. “Just a moment.”

She turned away, making a short phone call, her voice low and urgent.

“Okay,” she said, taking Diane’s envelope again from the file. “My sister’s going to come and get you. Her best friend’s in Lewisporte, so she’ll drive you up there.”

Diane blinked in astonishment. “Really?”

“Really,” Rachel said, smiling. “She can’t get here for a bit, but she’ll come as soon as she can. Definitely this morning.”

“Oh my God, thank you,” Diane said, tears falling as she breathed fast. “Thank you.”

“I’m just making a note that you’ll be out of the shelter,” Rachel said.

“And Nick,” Diane said quickly.

“Nick?” Rachel repeated, glancing at him. “Sure.” She turned the envelope over and added Nick’s name so it read, ‘Nick and Diane Grey’.

“Oh,” Diane said and the same time Nick said,

“No, we’re not…”

“Oh!” Rachel said, realising what they were trying to say. “I’m sorry, I assumed…”

“It’s fine,” Diane said tightly.

“Marson,” Nick said, when she looked at him enquiringly. “M-A-R-S-O-N.”

“Thank you,” Diane said. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Rachel said with a smile. “I’ll find you when she gets here.”

“You’re very kind,” Diane said again. They stepped away, and she took a deep breath, looking up at Nick. “I need to wait here.” She looked around the foyer. “Right here.”

He didn’t speak, but reached out to take her hand, his eyes watching her to be sure it wasn’t overstepping. She smiled, lacing her fingers into his. It was nice, having such a concrete connection. They stood together to the side of the desk, their joined hands warming Diane beyond what was biologically feasible. Ten minutes waiting passed without them speaking, but Diane still felt calmer than she had since first speaking to her sister. She was doing something. _Something._

“Coffee?” Nick said, breaking their silence.

“Yes please,” Diane replied. “White, no sugar.”

“I’ll be back soon,” Nick told her. He was only gone a few moments before he reappeared with their coffee and a smile.

“Thank you,” Diane murmured. The cup was hot and gave her something on which to focus, but another thought crossed her mind.

_Nick can’t take your hand while you’re holding a coffee._

She pushed it away, surprised it had come up at all. True though it was, it was hardly relevant at the moment. She had to focus on finding David. Breathing deeply, she resigned herself to waiting.

Their coffee was long gone when a woman strode into the foyer. She greeted Rachel warmly, who pointed to Nick and Diane.

“Hi, I’m Merry,” she said, grinning at them. “We’re heading to Lewisporte, right?”

“Yes, thank you so much,” Diane replied, gripping Nick’s hand.

“Ah well, it’s not a problem,” Merry said. “Lovely drive on a nice day like this.”

When they go to the car Merry pointed them to the backseat. “Sorry, I’m bringing Andrea’s suitcases back,” she said. “Consider me your chauffer.”

“Not at all,” Nick said. “It’s very kind of you to drive us so far.”

They settled in, Nick’s long legs less comfortable than Diane’s in the small car.

“Good excuse to see Andrea,” Merry said. She glanced back before pulling out. “Rachel said your son’s up there?”

“Yes,” Diane replied. “He was on a different flight.”

“What’re the chances, right?” Merry said cheerfully.

“I know,” Diane said. “I’m just so grateful he’s safe.”

“Of course,” Merry replied, the smile sliding from her face.

They sat in silence for a few moments, before Merry asked another question and they slipped into small talk about the island and Nick and Diane’s original flight. Merry became the third person to assume they were married; by now they simply exchanged a wry glance as they corrected her. Diane was quite sure she didn’t even blush this time.

“So where are we heading?” Merry asked as they passed a sign. LEWISPORTE 15. They were getting close.

“Pardon?” Diane asked, pulse loud in her ears.

“There’s probably a few places they’re putting people up,” Merry said, and her delicate tone made it clear she was being tactful. “It’s not as big as Gander, but there are a few community buildings, churches and things…”

“I don’t know where exactly,” Diane said, her heart thumping. She could feel her eyes widen as she realised it might be a problem. “Where…maybe we can start at the biggest place? Where would they take people?”

Merry thought for a few moments. “Let’s start with the Lion’s Club,” she said. “They’ll know what’s going on, and they have a decent sized hall, they’ll probably have people staying there. You can ask about your son, I’ll find out where else people are being put up.”

“Thank you,” Diane said, overwhelmed by how quickly Merry continued to offer help them.

_Them_. Help them even further. Nick was in this with her.

David wasn’t at the Lion’s Club, but they did collect a list of places the plane people were being sheltered. Diane was a little anxious, seeing how the time was moving on; she just wanted to find him, and the task was more time consuming than she’d anticipated.

“Okay,” Merry said, approaching them. She’d found the list of shelters by talking to a woman at the reception desk; now, both of them were standing in front of Nick and Diane.

“This is my friend, Andrea,” Merry introduced them. “I’m going to drop her stuff at her place and I have to head home. She’ll take you around Lewisporte then bring you back to Gander later.”

“Are you sure?” Diane asked, blinking at them both.

“O’course,” they both said at the same time.

“But you barely saw each other,” Diane said.

“Oh, we’ll catch up tonight,” Andrea said breezily. “No rush there, m’dear.”

“Well, thank you,” Diane said, glancing at Nick. He shrugged and smiled at her.

“I’m sure you’ll find y’boy soon,” Merry said, smiling at Diane and Nick. “You’re in good hands here.”

“Okay,” Diane said.

“Where to first?” Andrea asked brightly. Diane handed her the list. “Okay, then, let’s go,” she said.

“I heard people saying we were…come-from-aways?” Diane asked as they drove a few moments back towards the Anglican Church.

“Anyone not from Newfoundland has come from away,” Andrea explained. “So you’re come-from-aways.”

“Okay,” Diane replied. She wasn’t so invested that she wanted to know more; her attention was focussed on finding David. When they arrived, Andrea helped them, but the Anglican Church didn’t have a record of David, or anyone from his flight. They suggested other shelters, all of which were on Diane’s list, and therefore entirely useless.

“Thank you,” Diane said tightly. She swallowed tightly as they walked outside, anger and frustration tugging at her.

“Why don’t we grab something to eat since we’re here?” Nick suggested. He pointed to a seat under a tree. “We need to eat something.”

Diane was going to argue but she knew Nick was right. Reluctantly, she nodded, swallowing down tears.

“You two sit down, I’ll go and find some sandwiches,” Andrea said.

“Thank you,” Diane said. She and Nick walked across the carpark, but she barely noticed anything. Still, she was no closer to finding her son. He was here somewhere, in this town...why couldn’t she find him?

“We’ll find him,” Nick said quietly, sitting close. He took her hand again, still gentle. “Your sister’s spoken to him so you know he landed safely.”

“It’s taking so long,” Diane said through tears. “I thought…I thought we’d just…find him.”

“Yes,” Nick murmured. “But we have the list. There are more places than we thought, but he has to be in one of them.”

Diane nodded. He was right, of course, but it didn’t make it less frustrating. She felt guilty when he fell silent; he was trying, after all, and he needn’t have come all this way.

“Why did you come all this way with me?” Diane asked suddenly.

“I beg your pardon?” Nick asked.

“You could have stayed in Gander,” Diane said. “You didn’t have to come all the way out here.”

Nick shrugged, looking uncomfortable. “You needed someone,” he said. “I was happy to help.”

“Didn’t you want to check on anyone yourself?” Diane asked, turning to look at him. “You didn’t make a phone call.”

“No,” Nick replied. “I didn’t…other people had a more pressing need to use the phones.”

Diane looked at him, feeling her brow furrow. “You don’t have anyone to call?”

“Not particularly,” he said.

He looked so uncomfortable she didn’t press it, but Diane still wondered. Who had nobody at all to call?

“Let’s take these with us,” Andrea said, approaching them with a grin. She was holding three bagged lunches. “Like being at school again.”

“Thank you,” Diane said, standing immediately, tightening her fingers on Nick’s as she stood. They took their lunches and headed back to Andrea’s car. It was still remarkable to think this person, basically a stranger, was ferrying them around town without question.

“Looking at the list,” Andrea said, “We could park at the Academy then walk past St. George’s Hall. It’s on the way to the Salvation Army Hall. You might run into David there. As long as you don’t mind walking a while?”

“Not at all,” Diane said. The idea of walking was appealing; her restlessness hadn’t yet abated. “We were waiting on the plane a long time. And I’d rather be moving.”

“Is that alright?” she asked, turning to Nick.

“Of course,” he replied.

It only took a few moments before they made it to the Academy. Diane had eaten the apple and cookie from her lunch bag; she stashed the sandwich in her handbag. Her heart was thumping with anxiety. Would this be the place she found David? She found herself scanning each face as they passed people sitting on the lawns outside the main building, hoping against hope that she would spot her son in the crowd. She had no luck, of course, and Nick must have seen her frustration because he took her hand again. It was becoming a familiar constant, comforting as they visited so many new places.

This shelter was busier than the last, and it took longer to discover that David was not there. Diane smiled again, but it was an automatic response for the man who’d searched for her son’s name rather than anything else.

“Onto the next?” Nick asked.

“Yes,” Andrea said. She glanced at the two of them, then said mainly to Nick, “I could meet you at the Salvation Army Hall if you wanted some time to yourselves?”

Nick hesitated, looking down at Diane. She met his eyes briefly, but the concern in them was too much and she looked away.

“That would be very kind,” Nick said.

Andrea gave them directions, scribbled on the back of their list. “If you ask anyone, they can tell you,” she said, wincing at her handwriting.

“Thank you,” Nick said.

“I’ll see you there,” Andrea smiled. “Take your time, duckie.”

“This is remarkable,” Nick said as they started walking along the sidewalk. “The people here are so kind.”

“Yes,” Diane replied. She didn’t want to be rude but the lump in her throat made more conversation difficult. Without speaking, she reached out, seeking Nick’s hand and the comfort it offered. She could see in her peripheral vision as he glanced at her in surprise, but his fingers laced easily with hers.

They walked quietly through the town. Andrea’s directions were perfectly legible, but as they stopped at the church hall with no luck and headed for the Salvation Army site, Diane felt herself tense up again. This was the last place in Lewisporte housing people from the planes. David must be here. But what if he wasn’t?

“He’ll be here,” Nick said as they walked slowly along the main street.

“What if he’s not?” Diane whispered.

“We’ll deal with that when we get there,” Nick replied calmly.

It was closer than Diane expected, and she stopped suddenly as the unassuming hall appeared around a bend. Her eyes were locked on it, but it wasn’t until Nick eased his fingers out of her grip Diane realised how tightly she was holding his hand.

The same thought was rolling through her brain, over and over as she watched people coming and going. _What if he’s not there? What if he’s not there? What if…what if…what if…what if…_

“Diane,” Nick’s voice broke sharply through.

She gasped, looking up at him in surprise. He was blurry, though when she blinked and tears rolled down her cheeks, the image resolved. Nick’s face was kind, his smile empathetic.

“Let’s go and find out,” Nick said, his voice level and calm. “When we know, we’ll figure out what comes next.”

It sounded so simple. One thing to do. Don’t think too much about the rest.

“Okay,” she whispered. His fingers found hers again, and she smiled. “Thank you.”

They crossed the highway and entered the building. The wait wasn’t as long as she’d feared, or else she was calmer than she’d thought; either way, it felt like moments before Diane was talking to a man called Thomas about David.

“Yes,” Thomas said, “this is where they brought everyone initially.” He was frowning at his boxes of notecards. “This’ll take me a few minutes…which flight did you say he was on?”

“British Airways 802,” Diane repeated. She watched as he searched the ‘BA 802’ box twice, shaking his head. Her heart was thumping and she swallowed hard.

“No,” Thomas told her finally. “He’s definitely not here.”

Diane smiled tightly at him. “Thank you. Can you…where else in Lewisporte are there shelters? We’ve already tried the Lions Club and the Anglican Hall and...” She looked up at Nick in a mute plea.

“The Academy and St. George’s Hall,” Nick added.

“No,” Thomas said, “you don’t understand. He’s not in Lewisporte.”

“Not…what?” Diane said blankly.

“They brought more people than we could accommodate,” Thomas said apologetically. “A couple of buses of people had to be taken to Gambo.”

“Gambo?” Diane repeated. “Where’s that?”

“It’s about an hour and a half south of here,” Thomas said. “They wanted to keep people close to the airport and not spread everyone out too much. There are other plane people there, so,” he shrugged.

“So…David’s not here?” Diane repeated. How could he not be here?

“I’m sorry,” Thomas said. “We made a list so we knew who was sent down there.” He showed her the book, and sure enough David’s name was there under his flight number along with a hundred or so other names.

“Oh no, no, no…” Diane murmured. She could feel the panic rising and the young man looked increasingly alarmed. She took several deep breaths, fighting her reaction. This was ridiculous. Why was she so upset…and yet she’d spent the whole day looking, certain he was here, and now she knew he was further away than if she’d stayed in Gander. This was meant to be something she could do, instead of standing helpless.

Someone’s arm came around her shoulder, and she was vaguely aware of people talking around her. None of them were talking to her, probably, so she didn’t bother trying to tune in; concentrating on not falling over was more important. She stumbled a little when the arm around her guided her in a direction, and then she was sitting; there was someone in front of her.

Nick.

Diane blinked, forcing her eyes to focus on his face. He had come down to her level, his face level with hers, eyes still kind and calm, waiting for her to realise he was there. Was it his arm that had guided her over here?

“Nick,” she said blankly. Was he waiting for her to speak? Surely that was enough to get him started.

“Hello,” he said, with a gentle smile. “Andrea’s here. She said she’ll drive us down to Gambo,” Diane nodded robotically, unable to process the news, “but we can’t leave today. Something about driving at dusk with moose around.”

Diane nodded again. Of course they couldn’t leave today. The news didn’t even surprise her. She waited, assuming Nick would have some kind of plan. She knew she didn’t; if someone asked, she’d just sit her and wait until Andrea came to tell them it was time to go.

“Andrea has offered to put us up for the night,” Nick continued. He glanced over, presumably to where she was waiting, and lowered his voice. “I’m fairly sure she thinks we’re married.”

Diane blinked, and the answer came to her lips automatically. “So does everyone on this island.”

Nick paused for a second before he chuckled. “Yes,” he replied.

For some reason, that response made Diane feel better. She felt herself relax a little, and she returned Nick’s smile, hoping he might see how much she appreciated what he was doing for her. “I just want to sleep somewhere,” she said honestly. “Somewhere quiet.”

He studied her for a moment. “Okay,” he said. “I’ll go speak to her.”

Diane nodded, watching him walk away to confer with Andrea.

“I’m sorry,” Thomas said, sitting down beside her. “I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“Oh, it’s not your fault,” Diane replied. “Thank you for finding out where David is.” She looked over again at Nick. “We’ll get up there tomorrow. I know he’s okay, I just need to see him.”

“I understand,” Thomas said with a tight smile. “My girlfriend lives in Washington, D.C.”

Diane gasped. “Oh my God,” she said. She wanted to ask, ‘is she okay?’ but the words hovered on her lips. What if the answer was ‘No?’

“She’s fine,” Thomas said, offering a wobbly smile. “But I’d love to see her.”

“Of course you would,” Diane said. It put her situation into perspective a little. “Thank you for telling me,” she said. Nick was coming back over, and she said to Thomas, “I hope you get to see her soon.”

“Thanks,” he said.

Diane stood up, offering Nick the most solid smile she could manage.

“We should collect you some overnight things while we’re here,” Andrea said. “They have a bunch of stuff in the staffroom, I think.”

“Thomas’s girlfriend lives in Washington,” Diane told Nick as they walked to the staffroom.

“Really?” Nick said. She could tell from the glance he shot at her that he wasn’t sure why she’d told him.

“It made me realise I’m…lucky,” Diane said. “Not…that’s not exactly right. But I know where David is, and I’m able to get there. It’s just taking longer than I thought it might.”

Nick nodded. “So it helped?” he asked.

“Yes,” Diane said. “Just…I’m not the only person,” she said. “Which I knew, but…” she blew out a breath. It was hard to explain.

“I understand,” Nick said. And his smile was warm, and she believed that he did.

“Thank you,” Diane said, and she reached impulsively for his hand. “For being here, and…everything.”

He smiled again, but didn’t speak.

They collected what they might need for an overnight stay. It was like walking through a drug store without paying, Diane thought, amazed at what was available. She wished she had thought to bring her carry-on bag, but at least she had basic make-up. Obviously that wasn’t an essential, but it was important to her. She always felt a little underdressed without her makeup on.

“Ready to go?” Andrea asked when they returned, clutching their brown paper bags of toiletries and clean underwear. “Let’s get you home and settled.”

“Thank you,” Diane smiled.

She and Nick followed Andrea out to her car as she chatted, smiling a little in all the right places until they arrived at her home. It was small but meticulously tidy, and they stood uncertainly in the living-room as Andrea hung her keys on the hook by the door.

“I’ll just make up the bed and things,” Andrea said. “Why don’t you make yourselves a cup of tea?”

“Thank you,” Diane said. She and Nick found the kettle and things in the kitchen, and when Andrea came back they were sitting at the kitchen table, cupping the warm ceramic.

“Thank you,” Diane said again, as she bustled back in.

“Glad I can help,” Andrea said. “I’m going back out to help at the Academy.” She handed over a set of keys. “In case you need to go anywhere. Don’t forget to drive on the right,” she said with a grin. “And go slow. In case of moose.”

“Thank you,” Nick said, taken aback, but accepting the keys.

“Help yourself to whatever you need,” Andrea told them. “Towels and things on your bed, clean sheets too. No need to wait up for me, I don’t know how long I’ll be. But we’ll head out as soon as it’s safe in the morning, if you want.”

“Thank you,” Diane repeated, unable to find more words to express her gratitude.

When Andrea had gone, she looked at Nick. “What now?” she asked him.

“Are you hungry?” Nick asked.

“No,” Diane replied. “It wasn’t that long ago that we ate.”

“It wasn’t a lot,” Nick said carefully.

Diane nodded. “Maybe…I’d like a shower first,” she said. “I don’t think I’ve managed since we’ve arrived here.”

“Me either,” Nick said. And they shared another smile, one which made Diane warm again. “Why don’t you go first?”

“Okay,” Diane replied.

It was wonderful to be clean, even if she was largely dressing in her own clothes again. Diane brushed her hair but hesitated over her makeup. They would probably not be up all that much longer; the warmth and comfort of the shower had made her sleepy, but she couldn’t bring herself to go back out with no makeup at all on. She compromised, keeping it to a minimum before letting Nick know it was his turn.

While he was in the shower Diane made another cup of tea, hands restless in the awkwardness of a strange home. She made herself sit down, and there must have been a few moments in which she zoned out because suddenly footsteps sounded down the hall.

“We should eat something,” Nick said when he returned from the shower. His hair was curling a little where it was still wet, and she hand the irrational urge to hug him and breathe deeply, surrounding herself with his scent. A slight frown, though – it wouldn’t smell the same. Not with the borrowed toiletries.

Why was her mind thinking about all that? She was here to find her son.

“Diane?” Nick prompted gently.

“I’m not that hungry,” Diane said, startled out of her thoughts.

“We really should eat something,” Nick repeated. “Why don’t we see what they have?”

Diane gave him a look. “Alright,” she agreed.

Looking gingerly around, Nick found a loaf of bread, and they agreed on toast. It was a compromise between her lack of appetite and his gentle insistence. Diane could see he was worried about her, and it was protective again. Comforting. She liked it. They stood close, leaning against the bench while they waited for the toaster. Small wafts of scent brushed past her as he shifted, an unfamiliar edge to what she could already recognised as _Nick. _She closed her eyes, breathing it in.

Toast finished, Diane realised her eyes were almost closing with fatigue. It had been a huge day, even more when added to the plane trip and hours sitting on the plane. Hopefully tomorrow she’d be able to hug David.

“Do you think there’ll be as many shelters in Gambo?” Diane asked tiredly.

“I don’t know,” Nick replied. “I don’t know anything about the town.”

Diane hummed. “I think I need to sleep,” she said. The words were difficult and she could hear the slur in her pronunciation.

“Okay,” Nick murmured. “Why don’t you use the bathroom first?”

“Yes,” Diane replied. She shuffled into the bathroom, brushing her teeth and taking off her minimal makeup before making it to their bedroom. She was so tired the lone bed barely registered; sleep was the only important thing. Pulling back the covers, Diane settled into the mattress. Her eyes closed before she’d even relaxed properly.

When Nick came in, she didn’t know if she’d fallen asleep for a few moments or not. He hesitated before pulling back the covers and sliding in. Diane could feel his tension, and without opening her eyes she reached across the gap for him. His fingers tangled with hers and she smiled sleepily. She had no idea if he could see her, but right now she didn’t care. Holding his hand was confirmation he was still there, and she drifted off to sleep.

+++

Groaning, Diane pressed her face into the pillow. She wanted to remain sleeping, but something was pulling her out of it. Was it the light? There was definitely more than when she went to sleep…so it must be morning. She was warm, though, and so comfortable. Somebody was close, arms around her, and they smelled good.

Nick. They smelled like Nick.

How did she know that? Diane’s brain was still wondering when she realised the biggest question was actually, ‘When had she and Nick ended up like this?’ Blinking slowly, she opened her eyes. They were still in Andrea’s spare room, but rather than the wide space of the evening before, both had rolled towards the middle of the bed and they were now wrapped around each other. As mortified as she was about her part in it, her brain reminded her that Nick’s arms were around her as much as hers were around him.

Before she could consider the implications, she remembered why they were in Andrea’s spare room in the first place.

David.

“David,” she whispered. Carefully, she began to ease out from under Nick’s arms, regretting it when the cold sheets hit her back but knowing she needed to get up if she wanted to find her son.

As she sat up, Nick moaned, his arm reaching across the warm space she’d left behind. Wincing, Diane slipped out of bed, knocking on the bathroom door before closing it behind her. She brushed teeth and did as much makeup as she could with her limited resources. It wasn’t perfect, but it was the best she could do, especially with her shaking hands.

When she left the bathroom, Diane hesitated. Should she go back to Nick? It felt awkward, so she turned towards the kitchen instead, turning on the kettle. As it boiled Diane found herself staring into the distance, wondering what David was doing at this moment.

She was just pouring hot water to make tea when Nick appeared in the doorway.

“Good morning,” he said quietly.

“Good morning,” Diane replied. She passed his tea to him. “It’s probably not as good as you’d make.”

“Thank you,” Nick said. He sat down, cradling it and smiling at Diane as she sat opposite.

They sat in the quiet for a few minutes, the steam rising slowly in the cool morning air.

“Do you know what time it is?” Diane asked.

“A quarter past eight,” Nick replied, glancing at his watch. “I’m not sure how early Andrea was thinking we could leave.”

“Me either,” Diane said. She looked down, self-conscious. “I couldn’t sleep anymore.”

“No,” Nick replied, “I imagine you couldn’t.”

“It’s an hour and a half, is that right?” Diane asked. “To Gambo?”

“Yes,” Nick replied. “Should we find some breakfast first?”

“No,” Diane said. “Well, maybe we could stop for coffee.”

“And something to eat,” Nick added.

“You’re quite worried about me eating,” Diane said.

“Yes,” Nick replied uncomfortably. He shrugged. “If you don’t eat, everything else is more difficult to cope with.”

Diane looked at him. It sounded like he was speaking from personal experience. Before she could ask him about it, Andrea appeared in the doorway.

“Good morning,” she smiled. “Did you sleep alright?”

“Yes thank you,” Diane replied.

“You must be impatient to go,” Andrea said. “I’ll just have a quick shower and we’ll be ready. Hope you don’t mind if we stop for a coffee on the way?”

“We were just talking about that,” Diane said. “Coffee would be excellent.”

“Great. Ten minutes,” Andrea told them.

She left, and Diane turned back to Nick. “I really can’t believe how wonderful all these people are,” she said.

“Of all the places to land,” Nick agreed, “this is certainly a good place.”

“It is,” Diane replied. She hesitated, then asked, “It sounded like you were speaking from experience earlier. When you were talking about not eating.”

“I was,” Nick said quietly. “My sister struggled with her mental health.” He frowned. “Eating was…a big part of it. It was always harder when she didn’t eat.”

Diane nodded. She didn’t want to pry, but she wondered at the past tense.

“She passed away when we were teenagers,” Nick continued. “I am still very aware of what I eat.”

“And what I eat,” Diane added. “Thank you.”

Nick shrugged and opened his mouth, but he didn’t say anything. Diane wondered if he’d planned to say something or if he couldn’t find the words. She felt like she’d pushed already, so instead she reached for his hand as she had the previous night. He didn’t protest, and a faint smile crossed Nick’s face as their fingers laced. It was becoming familiar and Diane felt warm at the realisation.

“You two ready to go?” Andrea said brightly from the door.

“Yes,” Nick replied. They collected their few belongings and followed her out to the car.

“I’ll stop at Timmy’s,” Andrea told them.

Diane blinked. “I have no idea what that is,” she said.

“Tim Horton’s,” Andrea said. “I’ll get us Timbits, you’ll love them.”

“Timbits?” Diane repeated.

“You’ll see,” Andrea grinned at them. “Actual Canadian experience, this.”

They stopped at a coffee shop, and Nick and Diane followed Andrea’s lead, ordering coffee and Timbits.

“How many’s you after?” the server asked them.

Diane looked at her, then Andrea.

“They’ll have a big box,” Andrea told her. “It’s breakfast.”

“Fair enough,” the server said. She made their coffees, chatting to Andrea before handing them over. “Safe travels,” she said.

They took their things out to car, and they’d started off before Diane opened the box Andrea had given them. “They’re donut holes!” Diane exclaimed.

“No,” Andrea corrected, “Timbits. Completely different.”

Diane looked at her, unsure if she was joking until she saw the smile in the mirror. She ate one, unsurprised that they were delicious. “You won’t have to convince me to eat these,” she told Nick.

“Noted,” Nick replied, smiling at her. “We’ll have them at every meal then?”

“Yes please,” Diane said, smiling and passing him the box.

The trip to Gambo was smooth enough, and their coffee and Timbits were well gone by the time they arrived.

“Let’s start at the Baptist Church,” Andrea said. “I don’t know the town well, but I know where that is, and we can work our way from there.”

“Did they not know where they’d be taken?” Diane asked, her heart sinking.

“No, Andrew didn’t say,” Andrea replied. She pulled into a carpark outside the church building.

Diane took a deep breath as she stepped out of the car, looking apprehensively at Nick.

“Let’s go,” Nick said, offering his hand.

She took it with relief and returned the smile he offered. Right. They could do this.

+++

“How can nobody know what’s going on?” Diane asked as they walked out of the third church building. Gambo was small, but they were well serviced with churches from several denominations. “They have no idea what’s going on outside their own shelter!”

Nick nodded, and even with his long legs, he had to hurry to keep up with her as she almost ran away from the door. “Diane!” he said, and she slowed.

“What?” she said, choking back tears.

“We’ll find him,” Nick said quietly, looking at her intently. “He’s here somewhere. And he’s safe.”

She looked at him, her anger washing away with his empathy until it was only the helpless fear still in her. “I have to find him,” she told Nick, feeling the tears well in her eyes.

“I know,” he said.

Neither spoke for a moment, and Diane didn’t know if she turned to him first or if he opened his arms, but soon she was being held as she cried, his arms warm and solid around her. It was more comforting than she would have anticipated, being hugged by someone she really hadn’t known that long. She supposed it was a little odd to be so comfortable so soon – except that they’d shared a bed the previous evening, and he’d gone so far out of his way to support her since they’d arrived. In a lot of respects, his consideration made him more a friend to her than many people back home.

She wasn’t sure what that meant, but right now she was just glad he was there.

“Should we find coffee somewhere?” Nick asked when she finally eased back from him.

Diane wiped under her eyes, sure her makeup was pooling under with her tears. “Yes,” she said. She didn’t want coffee particularly, but right now she needed a break from what had been a frustrating and fruitless search. The Timbits and morning coffee were a long past memory.

Nick led them to the nearest coffee shop, and Diane was grateful he didn’t head back into the shelter behind them. They order coffee and took a seat at one of the few spare tables.

“Do you think Andrea’s back in Gander by now?” Diane asked.

“Probably,” Nick said, adding sugar to his coffee. “It wasn’t that far, I think. She’ll have told the Academy we’re here, at least.”

“What a disaster,” Diane murmured.

“Not entirely,” Nick replied. “We managed to get ourselves here, didn’t we?”

“True,” Diane conceded.

“And someone will know where the extra passengers went. There can’t be that many more shelters in town,” Nick said with an optimism that was a little forced. He was right, though, so Diane smiled at him. He really was trying very hard.

“Did you folks say you’re looking for the extra plane people?” A voice from the next table came to them.

“Yes!” Diane answered, turning. “They were in Lewisporte but there wasn’t room so they came down here…do you know where they were taken?”

“I do,” the woman replied. “Are you looking for someone?”

“My son,” Diane said, feeling the lump in her throat again.

“Well, we thought we had all we were getting when a few extra buses showed up,” the woman continued. “The only shelter that still had space was the Salvation Army, but I don’t know-”

“Thank you!” Diane said, standing up immediately. “Can you tell us where that is?”

“I’ll give you a lift, duckie,” the woman said. “Come on, we’ll get there faster than walking.”

Nick had stood up without Diane asking, and they left three half-finished coffees on their tables as they walked out of the coffee shop.

“I’m Sarah Connor,” the woman told them. “It’s only a minute to drive, we’ll be there in a wee moment.”

“Thank you,” Diane said, her hand clasped in Nick’s. She had no idea why or when that had happened but she was pleased it had. “You’re very kind.”

“Just glad I can do something,” Sarah said, pulling into the carpark of the Salvation Army building. “Here’s we are.” She smiled at them. “You let me knows if you need anything else. Everyone in town knows me.”

“Thank you,” Diane said again as she and Nick clambered out.

Sarah waved as she pulled out again, and they looked to the doors of the Salvation Army camp.

+++

“What do you mean, he’s not here?” Diane whispered. She could feel her breathing changing, and her head was becoming lighter by the second. The world swayed a little.

“Come and sit down,” Nick’s voice said. “I’ll find out. You breathe.”

Someone was sitting with her, and the hand clasped in hers wasn’t Nick’s, but it was there, and she clung to it. There were no thoughts at all in her mind; everything was numb, except the unfamiliarity of the hand in hers.

It wasn’t Nick. It wasn’t the same.

“Diane?” It was Nick’s voice now, and the hand in hers slid away to be replaced. With Nick’s hand, she was sure.

“Nick?” she asked, squeezing tentatively.

“Yes,” he said.

She blinking, looking over to him, a mute request for information. For confirmation that it had been worthwhile coming here. That her son was alright.

“He was here,” Nick said. “They made a record of everyone that had been on the buses, but they didn’t have enough rooms so some of them went out to stay with locals.”

“With locals?” Diane asked.

“He’s staying with someone called Jacob,” Nick told her. “They tried calling but he’s not home, so the police officer is heading out to see if he’s there.”

“Okay,” Diane whispered. She swallowed. “Thank you.”

They sat for a long while, until someone was standing in front of Nick. He stood up, but Diane couldn’t make her mind work enough to do that; she sat, the cadence of their conversation flowing around her. Finally, Nick sat beside her again. He took her hand before speaking, and for some reason Diane knew it wasn’t going to be the news she was hoping for.

“Jacob’s place is deserted,” Nick told her, “And his truck is gone. Constable Brady says he only takes that out when he goes moose hunting, so they’ve probably gone out to his cabin.”

Diane stared, understanding the words but not the meaning. “Out to his cabin?” she repeated. “When they don’t know what’s happening with the planes?”

“Yes,” Nick repeated dryly. “Constable Brady didn’t seem too concerned. Said they could send someone out there if the planes started to go again, but they didn’t have the manpower until then.”

“What?” Diane said, not understanding. “They don’t have…there have been locals willing to drive us halfway across this Godforsaken island without a question and they can’t find someone to go out and locate my son?”

“I’m sorry,” Nick said. “Constable Brady said he’d to the house go again tomorrow, and if there’s no sign of them when the planes start up again, they’ll send someone out.”

Diane stared again. “Right,” she said. “So we just…wait?”

“We just wait,” Nick said.

“Well I can’t just sit here,” Diane said. “I can’t. I need to get some air.”

“Okay,” Nick replied, in the manner of someone who wasn’t sure what was going on but would follow along with the plan.

Diane didn’t speak, but picked up her bag and walked out the door, dodging people automatically. She hoped Nick was following, but didn’t have the emotional space to stop and ask. When she made it outside, she turned left, with no idea why except that there was a sidewalk and that’s what sidewalks were for.

“Heading anywhere in particular?” Nick asked.

“No,” Diane replied tersely. When Nick took her hand, she felt herself slow, the contact relaxing her. She still felt restless, but having him here was definitely better.

“I’m sorry,” she said, when they’d been walking for a while. “This is far more difficult than I thought it might be.”

“Or me,” Nick replied. “It’s fine. It’s not your fault, and,” he hesitated, “I hope I’m making it easier.”

“You are,” Diane said earnestly. She squeezed his hand, hoping to convey how she felt. “Much. Thank you.”

They walked for what felt like a long time, and it wasn’t until the houses started to peter out that Diane realised they might have reached the edges of the small town.

“Coffee?” she asked, pointing at the Tim Horton’s across the highway. “Or Timbits?”

Nick glanced at her. “We barely started our coffee earlier,” he said. “And perhaps something to eat would be a good idea.”

“Not Timbits, though,” Diane said, wrinkling her nose. “I’m not sure I can face more sweets.”

“Me either,” Nick agreed. They both held tighter as they crossed the highway and made their way into the Tim Horton’s.

“It’s getting late,” Nick said as they sat down in a booth with their coffee. “Do you think we should try and find some accommodation for the night?”

“I’m not leaving until I’ve seen David,” Diane said immediately. She felt like she sounded stubborn, but she really couldn’t let go of this idea, of seeing David, even though she knew he was safe. It was a completely illogical but deep-rooted need.

“Okay,” Nick said carefully. “But if that doesn’t happen until tomorrow, we’ll need somewhere to stay.”

Diane nodded, looking down into her coffee. The tears fell hard and fast, and before she knew it she was sobbing again. God, how pathetic was this? Surely Nick would be relieved to get back on a place to London and leave her behind. She dropped her face into her hands, the sobs racking her body.

Carefully, someone slid into the booth beside her and she started as an arm rested around her shoulder. It was Nick, she could tell; perhaps it was the scent, perhaps something less concrete, but Diane let the tears flow as her body sagged sideways into him. Before she knew it, she was half slumped against his body, face still hidden in her hands, his far arm rubbing her upper arm. He was stoic, sitting without commenting on her fragile emotional state, letting her sob and probably make a huge wet patch on his shirt. Again.

“Are you folks the ones looking for David Grey?” a voice broke in.

“David?” Diane said, bolting upright. She blinked at someone in a Salvation Army uniform.

“Yes,” Nick replied for them as Diane wiped her face again, eyes still on the woman before them.

“Jacob’s left a message with his sister. They’ll be back tomorrow mornin’, he reckons.”

Diane blinked. “So…we just have to wait?” she asked.

“Yep,” the officer replied. “They’ll be back tomorrow, and it doesn’t look like the planes’ll be leaving before that, so,” she shrugged. “Sarah’s said he always comes back on time.”

“So if he’s not back in the morning, you’ll go looking for him?” Nick asked.

“O’course,” the officer said. She hesitated, then asked, “D’you two have somewhere to stay tonight?”

“No,” Diane replied.

“We were offered help this afternoon,” Nick added. He frowned. “I’m not sure it extended to putting us up for the night, though.”

“Oh, I’m sure it did,” the officer said. “Can I ask their name?”

“Sarah Connor,” Nick said.

“No,” the officer said in disbelief. A broad grin spread across her face. “Well, seeing’s that’s Jacob’s sister, I’d say she’d be more’n happy to have you. Hospitality incarnate, that one.”

“Seriously?” Diane asked.

“Surely,” the officer said with a smile. “Let me call her for you, won’t be a moment.”

“Thank you,” Diane said. She stared speechlessly at Nick for a moment, and neither spoke before she sighed and drank from her now lukewarm coffee.

“She’s on her way,” the officer reported. “Just needs to drop some sandwiches at the Lion’s Club and she’ll be over here.”

“Thank you,” Nick replied for them both.

“Not a worry,” the officer said. “Let me know if you don’t see young David tomorrow morning.”

“We will,” Diane told her. “Thank you.”

The officer gave a wave and left them to finish their coffee.

Diane looked at Nick speechlessly. The generosity of the people they had met was remarkable. It must have been written all over her face, because Nick smiled gently, reaching for her heart.

“I know,” he said quietly.

They sat without speaking until Sarah appeared at the door.

“Hello again!” she said cheerfully. “Isn’t it a small world!”

“Hi,” Diane replied. “Your brother’s taken my son moose hunting, I think.”

“Jacob would have jumped at the chance,” Sarah said with a grin.

“David wouldn’t have needed much convincing,” Diane replied. “It sounds like they might be kindred spirits.”

“Yes,” Sarah agreed. She surveyed their table. “If you’re ready to go, we’d be best to get going. I have washing to do for the Lion’s Club, and then I need to get back for the dinner rush.”

“Of course,” Nick agreed, standing immediately.

Diane followed suit, and the three of them made their way back to Sarah’s car.

“Won’t take us long,” Sarah told them.

“Thank you so much,” Diane said. “Everyone here has been so kind.”

“Ah, it’s the Newfoundland way,” Sarah said easily. She glanced in the rear vision mirror. “You’ve seen more of the island than most of the plane people, I’d say.”

“Because people have helped us,” Diane said. She realised when she’d finished that she’d said ‘us’ without realising it. She glanced at Nick, hoping he wouldn’t question it, but he was watching her, listening as she spoke. His eyes were soft, and they smiled as their eyes met.

“They have,” Nick replied. “It has been remarkable.”

“Well we could hardly have left you on the planes for all this time,” Sarah said. “I’m sure you were glad to get off!”

Diane glanced at Nick, suppressing a smile as he said tactfully, “People coped in different ways. Some were louder than others.”

Sarah grinned. “Drunk singing,” she said confidently.

“How did you know?” Diane asked.

“You’ve never wintered in Newfoundland, have you?” Sarah asked her. “There are a lot of hours stuck inside. Plenty of music and drinking to be done. It’s never quiet.”

It was remarkably similar to the previous night in Lewisporte, Diane thought. A host completely at ease, urging them to make themselves at home while she made the bed with fresh sheets and ran a load of washing.

“No food in the house, what with the shelters so full,” Sarah told them, “so I brought you some chili.” She pulled several containers out of an insulated bag.

“Chili?” Diane asked.

“We have some cooks here from Texas,” Sarah told them. “There’s a bunch of condiments here, and I’ve been instructed to tell you…”

“I’m _from_ Texas!” Diane exclaimed. She felt herself tearing up, which was ridiculous.

“Well, then you’ll know exactly how to do this,” Sarah replied with a smile. “And there’s a few other things. I wasn’t sure what you’d like, so whatever you don’t eat just put it in the fridge.”

“Thank you,” Diane said faintly. Just when she thought there couldn’t be another level of kindheartedness, someone did another extraordinary thing.

“Towels and things on the bed,” Sarah said, “I brought toiletries from the shelter too, and a change of clothes for sleeping. If you leaves your clothes in the laundry I’ll wash them for tomorrow.” She smiled at them. “If you’re needing anything else, give me a call at the Lion’s Club.” She indicated the phone list on the side of the fridge.

“You’re so kind,” Diane told her.

“You’d do the same,” Sarah replied, smiling at them before leaving them alone in her kitchen.

“Wow,” Diane whispered.

“Yes,” Nick replied. He surveyed the food on the table. “Can I assume you know how to assemble this?”

“I do,” Diane said. “Perhaps if you find some bowls I can serve.”

“Sure.” Nick started opening cupboards until he found bowls while Diane opened boxes.

“Jalepenos,” Diane groaned happily. “Essential for real chili,” she told Nick.

“Well, you’ll have to tell me if it’s real chili,” Nick replied.

“Do you eat out a lot when you’re in Dallas?” Diane asked. She was concentrating on spooning the chili into the bowls.

“More than my doctor would like,” Nick replied. “I shouldn’t be travelling so much, really. But when they say, ‘you’re going to the conference’,” he shrugged. “I’ve been quietly looking for other opportunities, to be honest.”

“Really?” Diane asked. “Okay, here’s everything.” She glanced up, smiling at Nick’s intent expression. “I’ll let you finish your own. Everyone does it differently.”

“Really?” Nick asked, his tone light. “You’re trusting me with this already?”

“Well,” Diane replied, “you’re definitely not a Texan, but I’m sure you can figure it out.”

“Thank you,” Nick replied with a smile.

They spent a few quiet minutes adding cheese, sour cream, onions and jalapenos to their respective bowls.

“Oh, she’s given us tortilla chips,” Diane realised, reaching into the bag. She glanced at Nick. “They’re not traditional, strictly speaking. Well, some people think so, but my aunt would have my hide if she saw me eating chili with tortilla chips.”

Nick raised an eyebrow. “So this is a secret,” he said offering her a chip.

“It is,” she said. “Can I trust you?”

She’d meant the question lightly, but Nick held her eyes, his gaze steady for several seconds before he replied. “I hope you know you can,” he said quietly.

Diane swallowed, the unexpected gravity of his answer taking her by surprise. “I do,” she said. “I know. And I trust you.”

Nick smiled, but didn’t speak. He added a handful of tortilla chips to her bowl instead.

“Thank you,” she whispered. It was for more than the chips, and she hoped he knew how she meant it.

“Water?” Nick asked, picking up two tumblers.

“Yes please,” Diane replied. She sat down, waiting for him to join her before beginning.

“What do you think?” Nick asked as she tasted the chili.

Diane considered, playing up the theatre for a few seconds. “It’s good,” she said, “though I don’t generally use black beans. An interesting choice.”

Nick raised his eyebrow, smiling at her. “I’ll have to try a few recipes next time I’m in Dallas,” he said.

“I will cook you the best chili in Texas,” Diane said confidently. “My grandmother’s recipe.”

Nick smiled, and Diane realised she’d basically just invited him over next time he visited. The idea made butterflies appear in her stomach, and she frowned at her chili as she tried to figure out the tangle of emotions that had just burst through. Seeing Nick again would be wonderful, of course – but that meant there would be a period when he was gone. And that made her sadder than she expected.

“I look forward to it,” Nick said, so quietly she almost missed it.

They ate in silence for a while, only the crunch of tortilla chips breaking the silence. Things felt awkward suddenly, and Diane wasn’t sure how – or if – to address it.

“That was delicious,” Nick said finally, sitting back from his empty bowl. “Though I haven’t been able to make any comparisons, of course.”

Flashes of possibility appeared in Diane’s mind. Nick appearing at her door. Nick leaning against her kitchen counter, shy smile illuminated by soft afternoon sun. Nick sitting on her sofa.

Nick as part of her Dallas life.

“Of course,” Diane replied, still unsure of how she felt about this line of conversation. She didn’t know how she felt about the whole idea yet and it was somehow important Nick didn’t get the wrong idea, whatever that was. Everything was so rushed, and mixed up with her search for David, her anxiety about what was happening in the rest of the world…

“We should clean up,” she said, clearing their plates.

“There are more containers in here,” Nick said as he packed away the leftover food. Flicking up the corner of one container, he grinned. “Dessert.”

“I’m not sure I could,” Diane said. “Maybe later.”

“Sure,” Nick replied.

They cleaned the kitchen and put away the food, Nick flicking on the kettle so it was ready to pour just as they’d finished.

“Thank you,” Diane said, taking the mug of tea from Nick. It sent a strange thrill through her that Nick knew how she took it without asking. That felt like such an intimate detail to know about somebody you’d only known a couple of days. And yet, given how closely they’d been living and how much time they’d spend talking, she wondered if there was anything Nick didn’t know about her at this point.

Diane sat down again absently, thinking about the conversations they’d had and those they hadn’t touched on. Just about anything a pair of strangers could discuss they had talked about, while more personal admissions had been carefully avoided. Still, she’d seen enough to know what kind of person he was. So while she didn’t know if Nick had ever been married, or how he felt about not having children, she knew he was kind and thoughtful, that he was funny but tended to panic under social pressure. He remembered how she took her tea and took over when she needed him to, without overstepping on this trip to find her son.

And he’d never been upset that anyone thought they were married.

And he’d held her while she cried. More than once.

Frowning a little into her tea, Diane wondered how Nick saw the last few days. He certainly didn’t appear to be impatient with her. She’d dragged him across Newfoundland in an admittedly unnecessary search for her son, and he’d been nothing but kind and caring with her. Was he regretting offering to help her that first time? Did he wish he was sitting in the shelter in Gander doing nothing instead of traipsing around three towns looking for a young man he’d never met?

“A penny for them,” Nick said, his voice breaking into her thoughts.

Diane looked up without speaking, wondering if she should ask. Her heart thumped a little hard at the idea, but this seemed like the perfect moment for a more personal conversation. They were full, the house was quiet and there was little chance they’d be interrupted.

“Or,” Nick spoke again before she could, “a biscuit.”

Diane blinked at him, wondering what he meant before looking into the container he was holding towards her. Her frown cleared as she realised the misunderstanding. “You mean a cookie,” she said. “This is not a biscuit.”

Nick raised an eyebrow, taking one of the tiny shortbreads. Diane did the same, and the buttery crumb melted in her mouth.

“Oh is it,” he murmured. “What would you call a biscuit?”

Diane frowned, trying to think of how she would describe it. “I think you call them…scones?” she said tentatively. “But you serve them with jam and cream. We serve biscuits with gravy.”

“Yes, I’ve seen those in Dallas,” Nick replied. “I’m not sure scones are precisely the same.” He took another shortbread. “These, though, these are biscuits.”

Diane raised one eyebrow. The conversation had taken off in an unexpected direction, but she still felt like it could turn at any moment. “I don’t think they are,” she replied. “They were made in North America. So they’re cookies.”

Nick tilted his head, his eyes warm as he replied, “Now that I can agree with.”

“Really?” Diane said, half disappointed their gentle teasing was over.

“Oh yes,” Nick replied. “The recipe brought across by English immigrants had to be modified to ensure they lasted on the ships, and to accommodate the lack of animal fat available. So English biscuits and American cookies are not actually equivalent.”

Diane stared at him. “How on earth do you know that?” she asked.

“Well,” Nick replied, “I don’t. I made it up. But it certainly sounds plausible, don’t you think?” His expression was so mischievous she couldn’t help but break into laughter, and when their eyes met, there was such a connection her laughter faded abruptly. This would be the moment, she thought, the perfect moment to reach over and kiss him. If only she knew for certain how he would react.

“It does,” she said. She tilted her head, taking a less fraught conversational path, but still one that made her heartrate increase. “And I’d thought you’d been honest with me all this time. What else have you been telling tales about, Nicholas?”

“Nicholas?” he repeated.

“I assume that’s what’s on your passport,” Diane replied.

“Nobody calls me Nicholas,” he said with amusement.

“Never?” Diane asked.

“No,” he said. “Somehow I always end up as ‘Nick’.”

Diane nodded. “Do you prefer one or the other?” she asked.

He blinked, nonplussed by the question. “I don’t remember the last time someone asked me that,” he said slowly.

“Oh,” Diane said uncomfortably. “I didn’t mean…”

“No,” he said, “I don’t think I’ve ever really thought about it.” He was looking at her as though something new had occurred to him, and she was self-conscious under his scrutiny.

“My sister calls me Di,” Diane said. “But I mainly get Diane.” She took another cookie, shifting in her fingers as she asked, “What do you think you’d be doing if you were still in Gander?”

“Still in Gander?” Nick replied. “Probably…I don’t know. Nothing, I suppose, though I don’t know how they’re working things down there.”

Diane hummed. “Are you…” she trailed off, then steeled herself to ask. “Do you wish you’d stayed there?”

“Instead of coming with you?” Nick asked. She nodded, unable to speak. “Not for a moment,” Nick said quietly, and the atmosphere shifted again.

Diane reached for another shortbread without looking. Her hand brushed something as she groped for a cookie, and it took a second for her to realise she was actually stroking the back of Nick’s hand.

“Oh,” she said, twitching her hand as though burned, about to pull away. “Sorry.”

She barely got an inch before Nick’s hand had twisted, his fingers locking hers in place. Diane’s breath caught in her throat, her eyes now drawn to their linked hands. She swallowed and lifted her eyes, meeting Nick’s across the table. Her heart was thumping hard, and she searched Nick’s eyes for a hint of his truth.

“I really am so thankful you’re here,” Diane whispered, the words almost sticking in her throat. She couldn’t let this moment pass, as so many had; it was barely a risk but it felt it. But it had to be said. She couldn’t keep it in any longer.

Nick didn’t speak for what felt like a long time. Their fingers relaxed a little, and it was more like an embrace, the tension gone. It was far more intimate, and Diane could feel her breathing draw shallow as she waited for Nick’s response.

“I’m glad I could help,” Nick replied. He hesitated again, and his next words were almost inaudible. “I know how difficult it can be on your own. I didn’t want you to have to deal with that.”

Diane looked at him, trying to process that. “Thank you,” she replied carefully. She didn’t have any idea what he was referring to but it sounded like something specific. “I’m sorry.” Her fingers shifted, brushing his as they moved. “I didn’t realise you were so…” she trailed off, searching for another word for ‘lonely’.

“Lonely,” Nick finished quietly, dropping his eyes to their hands. “Socialising is not something that comes easily to me.”

Diane nodded. “I understand,” she said. “It can be hard to step out of your comfort zone.”

“Talking to you has been easier than I would have anticipated,” Nick admitted. “You were gracious on the plane when I made that terrible joke about medication.”

Diane shrugged. “You were kind,” she returned. “Not everyone would be. Not everybody was.”

“In Newfoundland they were,” Nick replied. “They are.”

“Yes,” Diane replied. She took another deep breath, and another risk. “It won’t be the same, going home.”

“No,” Nick said.

Diane wondered if he understood what she meant – it could be interpreted in several ways, and she lacked the courage to explain herself further.

“I hope we can keep in touch,” Nick said, making Diane’s heart jump, “when this is over.”

“Me too,” Diane whispered.

She felt a lump rising in her throat at the thought again. It could be any moment and they were still in this uncertain space. It appeared to be a catch-22. She needed to know how Nick would feel about maybe starting something now, maybe a long distance relationship, but there was no way to find out without tipping her hand.

It was too awkward to imagine.

“I think I’m done,” Diane blurted, her fingers slipping out of Nick’s and back to her mug. “Not with…with my tea. Done with my tea.”

Nick nodded slowly, his own hand retreating from the cookies. “I’ll put these away,” he murmured.

“I think I’m ready to turn in,” Diane said. She could hear the tears in her own voice and pressed her lips together to stop herself saying anything else. She stood abruptly, stepping towards the sink with her mug just as Nick turned in the same direction.

“Oh,” she gasped at the same time as he. They were very close, and she deliberately didn’t raise her head, not sure what she’d see in his eyes. Her head was still swirling from all the conversations they’d avoided, the words she hadn’t yet said.

“Sorry,” Nick murmured, his free hand coming up to her arm. “After you.”

Diane nodded, and once she’d taken her mug to the sink headed into the bedroom without looking back. Sarah had provided them with toiletries, pyjamas, and clean underwear as well as towels – how on earth had she thought so clearly?

“Nick?” Diane said, ducking back down the hall. “I’m going to have a shower.”

“Certainly,” he replied. His smile was easy, and she found herself relaxing in its glow. “Take your time.”

The shower was good, but an entirely clean outfit of clothes was incredible, Diane had to admit. She dropped her dirty clothes in the hamper and wrapped the robe a little tighter around herself. She was very aware of her damp hair and bare face, feeling vulnerable with her usual protection washed away. Her brain had run rampant as she’d washed, and she felt fragile.

“I’m done,” she said, finding Nick in the living room. She wasn’t sure if he was awake until he lifted his head from the back of the couch. His eyes were half closed behind his glasses, but he smiled in her direction.

“Thank you,” he murmured.

Diane nodded, turning away back to the bedroom. Nick followed, collecting his pile of clothes and toiletries off the bed before stepping into the bathroom. She heard the shower start a few minutes later as she climbed between the sheets, breathing the fresh linen smell, pressing her head back against the wall. Her mind offered images of Nick under the water and she closed her eyes, pushing them away.

Pulling her knees up to her chest, Diane wrapped her arms around them, pressing her forehead to her knees. Her mind drifted, vacantly realising the shower had stopped at about the same time as her tears started. There was no one thing that was upsetting her; it was a release of the emotion that had been building over the last few days, and it was a relief. She felt like she was grieving something that wasn’t to be. And tonight had made things more confusing, plus it had brought reality back to the fore.

This wouldn’t last forever – and heartache was inevitable.

“Diane?” 

Nick’s voice was tentative, but Diane couldn’t stop her body shaking as the tears still flowed. Her face was hidden, but she felt her face grow warmer, knowing Nick was in the room. Most people would push her to talk, but there was nothing for a few moments until the side of the mattress dipped and she knew he’d sat beside her. Somehow it made her shake harder, and her breathing became shallower as she tried to listen, to find a clue as to his intention.

He didn’t speak, or reach out to her, but she knew he was still there. Strangely, it was enough to comfort her in a quiet way, and his patience was extraordinary. When she finally took a deep breath, signalling the end of her sobs, the room remained quiet. Diane blinked, head still facing her lap before she raised her head.

It was darker than she anticipated; only light from the hall illuminated the room. It took a few seconds for her eyes to adjust, and then they focussed on him, sitting where she’d thought he would be on the side of her bed. His face was calm, eyes watching her as she grew accustomed to their position.

“Hello,” she said, not knowing what to say. Her arms were still tight around her knees, and it felt protective. Of all the vulnerable moments this evening, this should be the most, but she wasn’t as apprehensive as she should be. Was it the kind expression he wore?

“Hello,” Nick replied. He was wearing the pyjamas Sarah had left folded on the bed, and Diane realised he was as vulnerable as she – sitting on the edge of the bed in pyjamas, hair curling behind his ear where it hadn’t yet dried.

Shaking, she reached out one hand to him, and he joined them immediately, watching as their skin slid together over the duvet. Neither settled, and their hands moved slowly together, brushing softly as they twisted around each other. It was breathtakingly intimate, and when Nick stood up slowly, Diane’s heart stuttered. Was he…what was he doing? He didn’t let go until he couldn’t reach as he walked around the end of the bed, ducking out briefly to turn off one light while leaving another burning. The dim light in their room was just enough, and Diane watched as he pulled back the duvet to slide into the other side.

They both reached out again, and it felt strangely choreographed as they moved together. Lying down, heads close on pillows, fingers laced and resting between them. Diane wanted to reach forward, to make this the moment she too her courage in her hands and kissed him, but something was still holding back. Something in his eyes told her, ‘not yet’. Not ‘no’, then. She smiled a little, and he returned it. Whatever was happening, they were on the same page, then. Together.

“Goodnight,” she whispered.

“Sleep well,” Nick replied.

When Diane closed her eyes, her heart felt more at ease than it had since they arrived. She dropped into sleep right away.

+++

Waking up, Diane realised at once that Nick wasn’t in bed beside her. The sheets were warm, but he was gone – and the sun was up.

“Good morning,” Nick’s voice came from the doorway. “You were snoring.”

“I was not,” Diane said indignantly, sitting up.

Nick didn’t disagree, but his smile said enough. He passed her a mug of coffee without a word, sitting beside her on the bed.

“Good morning,” she said, taking the mug. “Thank you.”

He was dressed in his own clothes again, she noted with slight disappointment.

“Is Sarah here?” Diane asked.

“Yes,” Nick replied. He plucked at his shirt. “She managed to wash and dry our clothes overnight.”

“Clean clothes,” Diane sighed. “That will be wonderful.”

“It is,” Nick replied. He smiled at her, and she returned it. The moment stretched out, and again they shared an unspoken understanding that while there was something there, now was not the time to take action. Diane wasn’t entirely sure why, but it was a comfort to know it anyway.

“I’m sure we’ll find David today,” Nick said. “And then…perhaps…” he drew a shaking breath and looked at her, and she understood.

He was waiting until they’d found David.

Did he wonder if she was just looking for temporary comfort while she was anxious?

Oh, Nick.

He couldn’t be further from the truth.

“Yes,” she whispered. “Please.”

Another quiet moment as they adjusted to this new understanding, and then Diane said, “Well, I’d better get dressed, then.”

“Certainly,” Nick replied, standing up immediately. “I’ll meet you in the kitchen.”

Diane found her clean clothes draped carefully across the dresser and dressed quickly. It was strange to put the same clothes on for yet another day, but at least they were clean. A few moments in the bathroom for her hair and what makeup she had, and she was ready.

Nick and Sarah were waiting in the kitchen.

“I haven’t heard from Rachel, the Salvation Army officer that called me yesterday,” Sarah said, “but I thought we could swing past Jacob’s house after we pick up some breakfast.”

“Sure,” Diane said.

They parked at a diner, eating breakfast before Sarah said, “I just have to stop in at the drug store. The pharmacist was going to fill a prescription for someone and I want to see if it’s ready.”

“Not a problem,” Diane said, though she squeezed Nick’s hand, impatient at the delay. They followed Sarah into the large store, and her eyes wandered idly, stopping on a familiar form on the far side of the store.

“David?” Diane whispered, frozen. She was certain it was him. In a daze, she crossed the floor, touching the man on the arm to be sure it was him.

He turned, his mouth dropping open as he saw her. “Mom?” he said.

“David!” she gasped, and without looking she flung her arms around him. Tears poured down her face again but she didn’t care; she was finally hugging her son, the fear inside her easing as he hugged her in return. “Where on earth have you been?”

“This is Jacob,” he said, introducing the man beside him. “He offered to take me moose hunting.”

“Moose hunting,” Diane repeated, knowing she sounded like every other exasperated mother and not even caring. “When your plane could be going any minute?”

“Hardly any minute,” David objected. “I think the main question is, what are you doing here?”

“Our flight was diverted too,” Diane told him, wiping her eyes and beaming at him. “We were in Gander, but someone said you were in Lewisporte, so someone else drove us up there, but they said you were here, so another person drove us here.”

“Jesus,” David muttered. “Didn’t you talk to Aunt Ali? I told her I was safe.”

“I am your mother,” Diane told him through fresh tears. “I needed to see you for myself.”

“Of course you did,” David said, folding her into another tight hug. “Well, right now we need showers. I promise I’ll get on my flight, and I’ll see you at home.”

“Alright,” Diane said, giving him another squeeze before letting him go. “I love you.”

“Love you too, Mom,” he replied.

Diane watched him pick up his things and walk across the store. He stopped to pay, but she could see the cashier refusing his money; it made her smile.

“You found him,” Nick’s voice came from behind her. Diane didn’t say a word, turning and hugging him fiercely. He was startled; it took a moment before he returned it.

“Thank you,” she said, voice muffled into his shoulder. “I couldn’t have done it without you.”

He held her without complaint for as long as she gripped him, and when she finally eased back the temptation was there to kiss him. The middle of a drug store wasn’t the place, though, and as she was wondering where would be the place, someone interrupted them.

Sarah’s eyes lit up when she saw them. “I just saw Jacob!” she said. “And I presume the other young man was your son.”

Diane nodded. “David,” she replied, sliding her hand into Nick’s.

“Well, it’s a good thing we stopped in here, the planes are going again,” she said abruptly. “The pharmacist just told me. So I’ll take you back to Gander so you can make your flight.”

Diane stared at her, mind still computing what she’d said. “We’re heading back?” she asked.

“Yep,” Sarah said, smiling. “Back home.”

“Home,” Diane echoed, glancing at Nick.

“Home,” he replied.

They exchanged a long look, and the disappointment in his eyes was as clear to Diane as the disappointment in her heart. Another moment, another time that wasn’t quite right. They’d had so much time already, and she’d been so focused on finding David she hadn’t stopped to consider how Nick was feeling. He was quietly supportive, following her all over this island without complaint, and now that she’d finally found David and might be able to concentrate on Nick, they were heading home.

She should have kissed him, but the moment was passed.

It was over.

“Did you have anything else to pick up?” Sarah asked.

“My bag is at the shelter in Gander,” Diane said automatically.

“Mine too,” Nick added.

“Well, best get going then,” Sarah said.

“Okay,” Diane said faintly.

The car ride home was awkward. It began with Sarah’s assumption that they were married, then her realisation that they had met on the flight. By the time they’d explained – sleeping next to each other three nights in a row as they chased David around Newfoundland – she was almost silent. They sympathetic looks she kept shooting Diane were almost painful, and if it hadn’t meant dropping Nick’s hand, Diane would have turned to look out the window.

As it was, she and Nick had reached for each other as soon as they’d stepped into the car. Neither commented on it, or even met the other’s eye; it was as excruciating as anything. Having Sarah there didn’t help, though Diane had to be honest with herself that she probably wouldn’t have the courage to say something even if they were alone. She hadn’t until now, anyway; why would it be different today?

It was a ridiculous question, she berated herself, flicking a glance at Nick again. Everything was different now. After last night, she’d felt different all morning, and finding David took the last excuse she had to ignore it. There was nothing stopping her now, nothing preventing her from turning and saying…something. And if she’d understood Nick correctly, his reason for holding back was now gone.

The longer they drove, the more her own doubts and fears crept in. Surely, Nick was just being kind. Surely, he’d get back to London and forget her, or not want the inconvenience of a long distance relationship. She was being fanciful, and nothing would ever come of this, other than a set of memories she could tuck away for herself. For all the moments she and Nick shared, this was nothing more than holiday romance. High emotion spilling over into something else. It was natural for two people in such close proximity.

The landscape was beautiful, and compared to their previous trips across Newfoundland, it felt breathtakingly short. Surely her desire not to leave was driving it; as she lamented her own cowardice they turned into the carpark of Gander Academy. It was lined with school buses obviously preparing to take people back to the airport.

“I can’t believe we’re back here,” Diane said, stepping out of the car. “It feels like a lifetime ago.”

“Yes,” Nick replied. “It feels like everything’s changed.”

“It has,” Diane agreed, and she almost burst into tears again. She could feel Nick looking at her and she avoided his eyes.

“Sarah!” A voice came, and they all turned.

Sarah climbed out of the car, grinning delightedly. “Merry!”

“What are you…Diane? And Nick!” Merry said, grinning at them all. “Did you find your son?”

“He was in Gambo,” Diane said.

“Gambo?” Merry asked. “What was he doing down there?”

“Moose hunting,” Diane answered, and the unlikely answer was so ridiculous she couldn’t help bursting into slightly hysterical laughter. “He was moose hunting!”

She looked at Nick, who shook his head, smiling at her. It really was the most bizarre thing that neither of the locals thought it was funny. Obviously moose hunting was a regular pastime here.

“Jacob took him home when there wasn’t enough space at the Salvation Army,” Sarah explained.

“Of course,” Merry said. “No escaping it if you’re staying with Jacob.”

“Anyway, we heard the planes were leaving so’s I brought these two back,” Sarah said.

“Oh, yes, they are,” Merry told them. “All the information’s up in the cafeteria. Make sure you tells them at reception you’re back.”

“We will,” Diane said. “Thank you both, so much.”

“No problem,” both women said. “You would’a done the same.”

Diane and Nick spoke to the woman at reception, who directed them to the cafeteria to check what was happening with their flight. There was an air of expectation as they moved through the shelter, people moving with a purpose they’d lacked last time Diane and Nick had been here. Finally, they made it to a set of whiteboards bearing information.

“First flights: pack immediately and get on a bus,” Diane read. Their flight was listed underneath. “They’re all American airlines.”

“The FAA is only letting US planes in to start with,” a voice said behind them.

“Thanks,” Nick replied, and they moved away from the list. “We should find our bags.”

It was strange moving through a shelter after so much time outside or in private homes. They found their bags in exactly the same place they’d left them. It was amazing to think nobody had touched their things in the three days they’d been gone.

“Shall we find a bus?” Nick asked.

“Yes,” Diane replied. She was oddly hesitant to take his hand, but he reached before her and offered a reassuring smile. They followed the trickle of people heading outside, surrounded by excited chatter. Someone handed them each a bagged lunch as they left the foyer; the kindness made Diane well up yet again, and she was searching for tissues as they stepped onto the bus.

“All I’ve done is cry since we’ve been here,” Diane said self-consciously.

“It’s hardly been a holiday,” Nick replied.

“True,” Diane conceded. “Still,” she glanced over, “it can’t have been fun for you.”

Nick looked at her calmly, his eyes confident for once. “I wouldn’t change it,” he said quietly. “Not a moment.”

Diane paused wiping her eyes – again, she was thinking, there must be nothing left actually on her face by now – then slowly turned to look at him.

“You wouldn’t?” she asked. She knew her voice would be tentative, but it came out more vulnerable than she anticipated. Now that she didn’t need him – well, she’d found David – he’d start pulling away any minute. And they’d get on the plane and it would be over.

“No,” he replied. He opened his mouth to add more, but a woman in front of them turned, interrupting their conversation.

“What’d you do since we’ve been here?” she asked, the words slurred. “I’ve been hanging out in this fantastic bar!”

“Really,” Nick replied, glancing at Diane.

She shrugged, but inside she was burning to know what he might have added. Would he have been the first to say something? To break the stasis they’d found themselves in? Would he prove her fears wrong?

The woman in front of them spent the entire trip to the airport talking at them. Thankfully it was only a few moments, and as soon as they arrived she bounced happily off, pestering another passenger.

“I hope she’s not on our flight,” Diane murmured.

“Do you remember when we first met?” Nick asked.

Diane blinked. “Yes, you wanted to do some work because of the….oh,” she said, glancing at the woman again.

“The drunk people at the back,” Nick finished for her. “She was definitely one of them.”

Diane winced. “Hopefully we won’t have to sit near her.”

“Will we have to sit in our original seats?” Nick wondered out loud.

Diane froze, looking at him. The only thing worse than the situation they were already in would be if they were on the same plane separated by rows and rows of other people. She swallowed. Would this be the moment? Would it have to be, if they were to be separated so soon?

“American flight 49,” a voice boomed as they entered the airport. “Gate seven!”

They headed through security again, and headed for their gate number. It was unsettling how strict the rules had become in such a short space of time. People were talking anxiously as they removed belts and watches, discarding scissors and nail clippers in a huge bin. Diane and Nick exchanged a tight smile as they emerged. Neither had brought up the question about where they would be sitting again. Diane couldn’t face the possibility of knowing for certain they would be separated for the entire flight. She passed through the crowd in a daze, following Nick’s form. The noise was incredible – dozens of flights and uncertainty made people anxious and emotion was tangible in the air, more strained than at the shelter as reality settled over everyone. They finally found their gate, and Diane’s heart shuddered as she realised it was almost time.

She couldn’t have been more wrong.

After hours of waiting, they were told they wouldn’t be leaving after all. Several flights had departed already, and the airport was a little quieter, at least until the news circulated. There was a plane with a flat tyre, of all things, and it was blocking the runway. Apparently it would take more to move it than just towing it away, and they were going to be taken back to their shelters.

Of all moments to cry, Diane thought, this was it, and yet she was dry-eyed. The despair at not leaving was mixed with a relief that this was not, in fact, over. Diane had no idea what time it was. The sun had gone down and it was night time, that was all she knew. Nobody could tell them when they might be going again, except that it wouldn’t be soon.

“Another night here,” Diane murmured.

“Yes,” Nick replied, but he didn’t say any more.

Diane was exhausted after feeling so tense all day, and when they’d eaten she wanted to turn in. Nick agreed, and they met back at their mat after visiting the bathrooms.

“Back to sleeping on a gym mat,” Nick said, obviously trying to make a joke.

“We’ve been very lucky while we’ve been here,” Diane replied.

“We have,” Nick said, and he infused the words with far more meaning than this conversation would require. Diane pretended not to understand, turning her eyes and settling herself. She and Nick were next to each other, but she was very aware of all the people around them now. It was nothing like the previous night, in the privacy of a bedroom. Why hadn’t she taken that moment instead of allowing it to fool her into drawing it out longer?

“Goodnight,” she said, closing her eyes.

“Goodnight,” Nick replied.

For all her exhaustion, Diane lay awake, knowing Nick was near but not trusting herself to reach out to him.

Finally she must have dozed off because something startled her and she was suddenly awake. It was daylight, but she couldn’t tell what time; most people were still asleep, and despite the tiredness pulling at her eyes, she couldn’t sleep anymore.

“Diane?”

She turned back to see Nick, as awake as she. “I need to get some air,” she told him.

“Would you like company?” he asked, and it was the first time he hadn’t assumed he would be coming with her and the moment was uncomfortable.

“Yes please,” she replied. “I’ll just visit the bathroom.”

“I’ll meet you at the entrance,” Nick replied.

They did, and Nick said he’d told the man at the desk they were heading out. “In case the planes go again,” he said.

“Right,” Diane replied.

It was still early, but as they started out, neither making a real decision about where they were going, a familiar car slowed beside them.

“Good morning!” Sarah called. She looked between them, then added, “Hop on in, I’ll give you a lift.”

“We don’t really know where we’re going,” Diane said.

Sarah looked at her for a long beat, her eyes flicking to Nick before saying, “I want to show you something.”

They hesitated but agreed. Sarah took them to get coffee, (“I can see you haven’t had any yet,”) and then she started driving. “I called the Academy, told them where we’re going,” she said. “Get comfortable, it’s a bit of a drive.”

“Gambo?” Diane said, reading the sign. “Why on Earth are we heading back to Gambo?”

“Not into Gambo,” Sarah said. “Past it.” She didn’t explain any further, and they settled into the drive.

Finally, as they drove through the town, Sarah said, “I thought you might like to see something more than just our towns.” She didn’t talk again, but ten minutes later slowed at a small carpark, empty but for their car.

“Here,” she said, pointing at a path through the trees. “There’s a lookout up there.” She pointed it out and gave Nick a gentle nudge before catching Diane’s eye and winking.

Oh my word, she’s matchmaking, Diane realised. She widened her eyes in the universal, ‘stop it!’ expression, but Sarah just chuckled.

“I’ll head back into town for a bit then come back for you in,” she glanced at her watch, “a couple of hours. Less if I hear about the planes. Have fun!”

Diane watched speechlessly as she pulled away, leaving them there. “The Dover Fault,” she read from the sign.

“There’s about a million steps,” Nick said, pointing. “It’s at the top of this hill.”

“Well,” Diane replied, her heart thumping at the opportunity they’d been given, “I suppose we climb, then.”

“I suppose we do,” Nick replied. He offered her his hand, and Diane looked at it, and at him, for a long moment before deliberately stepping close and slowly sliding her fingers into his. She held his gaze, heart thumping, then headed for the steps.

He made a hard work of the steps, complaining dramatically, though the hint of a smile told Diane he was exaggerating his discomfort. She slowed her pace, making sure they stayed together as they ascended the stairs.

Finally, they made it to the top, and Nick stopped at the back of the platform, leaning against the flagpole. Diane threw him a smile, moving to lean against the railing, reading the beginning of the information board before the scenery before her pulled her attention away.

“Nick, you’ve gotta see this!” she called, drinking in the view. It was amazing, the land dipping and soaring, fog shrouding where the water and land met far below.

“Wow,” he said, stepping up beside her.

“I can’t believe we’re here,” she heard herself say.

“I know,” Nick murmured.

“I can’t believe we’re leaving,” she added without thinking. Immediately, her heart started thumping. She hadn’t meant to bring it up – but they were at this amazing place, looking over the edge of the world, not another soul in sight. Perhaps this was the moment to overcome her fear. If he was going to forget about her, at least she would know.

As she gripped the railing, the similarities hit her.

She’d wanted to find David because she needed to _know_, to have evidence of her own senses that he was alright.

How was this different?

If she said something, or did something, she would _know_ in the same way, and moving on with her life – no matter which path it would be – would be easier.

Stop being scared, she told herself. Just tell him now.

“Nick,” she said, turning, just as he blurted,

“I don’t want to go.”

Diane blinked at him. “You don’t?” she asked.

“No,” he replied, turning to face her.

“I don’t want to go either,” Diane whispered. She swallowed hard and blurted, “I don’t want to leave you.”

“Me?” Nick asked, and the surprise on his face mingled with relief.

“Yes,” Diane replied, moving closer. She wanted to say more, but she wasn’t sure what would be the right thing. Instead she reached out, tangling her fingers with Nick’s, frowning as she tried to find the right words.

As she glanced up, Diane realised Nick was a lot closer than he had been, and her heart pulse hard. There was no explanation other than he was about to kiss her, so she slid her free hand around his neck and tipped her head up, reaching to meet him.

As their lips met he froze, and Diane wondered if he expected her to pull away. She didn’t pull away, but neither did she move closer; Nick’s response was unexpected and she needed to be sure she hadn’t made a huge mistake.

Slowly, as her hand lingered on the nape of his neck, she felt him relax, and then gloriously, his mouth moved on hers, hands on her back bringing her closer. Nick settled closer, sealing their lips completely, and Diane felt a whimper escape her.

At the sound, Nick pulled back, his eyes searching hers, hands slipping from her body. Surprise was written there, and Diane smiled questioningly at him.

“What?” Nick said, blinking at her. His hands were still pressed into her back, holding her close, and the pressure was thrilling.

“You were going to kiss me,” Diane said. “I just…helped.”

“I was going to kiss you on the forehead,” Nick said. He gave her a tentative smile. “I wasn’t game enough to kiss you properly.”

“Oh,” Diane murmured, feeling the flush spread over her cheeks. “I didn’t realise.”

“I’m glad you did,” Nick said. His eyes were gorgeous, she thought, and looking at her like she was the whole world. It was remarkable how natural it felt to stand here with him like this. The smile tugged at her mouth, and when his eyes dropped to it she felt her stomach swoop.

This time they both moved, lips meeting soft and chaste, the newness of this connection still working around them.

The next moment was long, as each waited for the other, until Diane pressed a little closer. Her heart was thumping, desperate for Nick to commit to the kiss. Finally, she felt his hands land on her waist, and he was pressing back, and they were kissing, a little tentative on both sides. Diane didn’t care; after so much hesitation from them both, this was wonderful. As Nick’s hands tightened on her waist she shifted closer, a thrill passing through her when he slid his hands around her back again, and their bodies met. The kids deepened as they grew more confident, and Diane was breathing deep, desire coursing through her as it hadn’t in a long time. She has no idea how much time passed; she and Nick were entirely wrapped up in each other. The continents of the world could have come together again right here and she wouldn’t have noticed.

“I thought you two weren’t married?” Sarah’s voice broke in.

Diane jumped, and they both turned to see Sarah standing at the top of the stairs. She was smirking at them, her arms crossed.

“We’re not,” Diane replied.

“Not yet,” Sarah shot back, then as they both gaped at her she continued, “They finally moved that plane, so we’ve gotta get you back to the airport.”

“Okay,” Diane replied. She and Nick slid apart, but only enough to walk down the stairs, hand in hand.

“So you enjoyed the lookout?” Sarah asked, her tone deeply amused.

“It’s beautiful,” Nick replied, looking at Diane.

She blushed, his compliment clearly intended for her.

“Lovely,” Diane murmured her own response to Sarah.

“Right,” Sarah said, as they reached her car. “Well, I’d tell you to keep your hands to yourselves but I’m not sure it would do much good.” Another grin as Nick and Diane both blushed. “I’m so glad you’ve finally figured yourselves out.”

“Won’t be long now.”

The ride back was filled with shared glances and suppressed smiles between Diane and Nick, and fond glances from Sarah in the front seat. Nobody made much of an effort at conversation, but the atmosphere was warm and Diane felt more relaxed than she had the entire time she’d been in Newfoundland.

Before she knew it, Diane was walking across the tarmac at the airport, hand in hand with Nick once again. They’d said goodbye and thank you again, collected their things and this time there was almost no wait at the airport; their plane was ready for boarding.

“Welcome back,” the flight attendant said as they stepped into the cabin. “You can sit anywhere you like.”

“Thank you,” Diane replied. She and Nick made their way near the back and settled into their seats.

“I can’t believe we’re leaving,” Nick murmured, and Diane smiled, remembering only a couple of hours ago when she’d said the same words.

“Me either,” Diane replied, turning into him. “It seems like we just landed.”

Nick hummed, leaning in to kiss her, and Diane kissed him back, smiling into the touch. It was wonderful to be able to sit here, murmuring nonsense and sharing kisses. A small part of her brain wondered what would happen when they landed in Dallas, but overall she didn’t care. This was worth taking the time to savour, now that they’d finally got here. They must have missed the safety demonstrations because suddenly they were taking off, the acceleration pressing their heads back into the seats before the wheels finally lifted off the ground.

Cheers went up all over the cabin, people hugging and crying, and Diane looked over at Nick. He was watching her, and she smiled at him. A group in front of them – Diane would bet money it was the drunk group from the plane last time – were singing ‘America the Brave’ and she couldn’t help giggling.

“Isn’t that your national anthem?” Nick asked with an almost straight face.

“Not quite,” Diane replied, and he grinned at her.

“When we get back to Dallas,” Nick started, but Diane kissed him, running her hand around to the back of his head. He softened immediately, kissing her back, and she sank into it, momentarily forgetting why she had kissed him in the first place.

“So you don’t want to talk about it, then,” Nick asked, his dry tone ruined a little by the breathlessness accompanying it.

“No,” Diane said, then added, “but I did also want to kiss you again.”

“Oh,” Nick replied, the slight surprise on his face still adorable. “Well, in that case…”

He leaned in this time, cupping her cheek and kissing her so gently it made her breath catch.

The eight hour flight passed quickly.

They arrived in Dallas well after sundown, the full moon shining on them as they disembarked. Diane was relieved she hadn’t told her family they would be here; the last thing she wanted to do was share this farewell. Despite the last ten hours or so, a small part of her was tenaciously holding onto the fear that Nick would simply walk away now, breaking her heart.

“So,” she said, gripping the suitcase she’d just retrieved.

“So,” he echoed, glancing at her. They moved by mutual accord out of the way of people, standing by a wall as the crowd swelled around them.

“So…you’ll call?” Diane asked, hoping she didn’t sound pleading.

Nick looked at her. “Actually,” he said, “I thought I might call the office first. Before we…” he gestured to his suitcase. “Would you mind?”

“Of course not,” Diane replied. She had no idea what he was talking about, but any excuse to drag this out was fine by her.

He smiled briefly then disappeared to the payphones mounted on the wall a little further along. She watched him, people sometimes blocking her view, studying the way he shoved one hand in his pocket, hunching his shoulders as he spoke to someone on the other end of the line. Finally, he hung up, turning back, and she whipped around to avoid being caught staring.

“I’m back,” he said. “I just wanted to check.” He took a deep breath and looked at her. “I spoke to my boss. They cancelled the conference,” Diane nodded, her heart sinking, “but I explained how difficult it is to get a flight out at the moment and he suggested I take a few days leave. To recover.”

Diane looked at him in astonishment, her mouth dropping open. “You lied to your boss?”

“Well,” Nick said, “I’m sure it is difficult to get a flight out of here right now. And if he assumed I was upset by being grounded in Newfoundland, well,” he smiled, “that’s a reasonable assumption, isn’t it?”

Diane nodded, holding in a smile of her own. “It is,” she said, stepping close and wrapping her arms around his waist. “So does that mean you’ll be in town for a few days?”

“It does,” Nick replied. “So I won’t need to call. From London. If you’d like to-oof!”

She’d pulled him down into a kiss, which he returned immediately. Much as she would have liked to continued kissing Nick all day, Diane eased back, grinning at his dazed expression.

“Where are you staying?” Diane asked.

“I…don’t know yet,” Nick replied. “I only just found out.”

“Stay with me,” Diane said immediately. She could feel her face flush but she held his eyes. “If you want.”

“Are you sure?” Nick replied. “I wouldn’t want to-oof!”

She kissed him again, not letting go until he softened against her again.

“Are you going to keep doing that?” Nick asked.

“I think I am,” Diane replied.

“Every time I ask a question,” Nick said.

“Every time you ask a ridiculous question, like if I actually want you staying with me,” Diane replied.

“Very well,” Nick said. He picked up the handle of his suitcase and looked at her expectantly. “After you.”

She grinned at him, collecting her own bags and heading to the taxi rank.

The ride home was an emotional roller coaster. Familiar streets seemed different now, and she was so very conscious of Nick sitting beside her, their hands entwined on the seat between them. When the taxi turned into her street, Diane took a deep breath, taken unawares by how emotional she felt.

“Just here,” she told the driver. They pulled their bags and she paid him, turning to look at her house. It looked exactly the same, of course, though something was different.

“Still the same?” Nick asked.

“No,” Diane said quietly. “The house is the same but I’m different.”

Nick nodded, silently slipping his hand into hers, waiting for her to take the lead.

She took a deep breath, and they slowly pulled their suitcases up the stairs.

“It’s so strange to be home,” Diane murmured, flicking on the hall lights.

“I suppose it must be,” Nick replied.

“Oh,” Diane said, turning to look at him. “I forgot, I’m sorry.”

Nick shrugged, his eyes on hers. “I would rather be here,” he said quietly, “than anywhere in the world.”

“Really?” Diane whispered.

“Really,” he replied.

Her breath caught as he stepped close, the feel of his arms coming around her now familiar. She leaned in, closing her eyes as she rested her head against his chest. It was comforting to have him close. Thinking of him returning to London was difficult, but she told herself not to project. This moment was enough, and they would deal with whatever came next together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you if you've read this far!  
I've written SO MANY stories for this ship, I just keep thinking of ideas and the more I see the show, the more I fall in love with them falling in love. I'm up to 26 shows now (and another tonight!), and I was fortunate enough to see a standby in as Diane twice yesterday - it was wonderful seeing a different person in the role, and they way she and the actor playing Nick created a different shade of the same story.  
If you have ideas or requests please do let me know, I'd love to write something in this ship for you! <3 Blue


End file.
